Te odio ¿Lo sabias?
by Naoko Nomura
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu luz se envolviera en oscuridad? ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera en la oscuridad? Si la persona que conocías se convirtiera en un monstruo… A veces las personas no saben a quién deben amar… "No existe peor ser en esta tierra que tu…"
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-enix, yo solo me divierto con ellos xD **

"Perdóname Cloud… Siempre he sido débil, siempre tenían que protegerme… pero ahora…"

…7thHeaven…

Los dulces rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación, las ventanas entreabiertas dejaban entrar el viento cálido, una chica de largo cabello negro descansaba cómodamente sobre su cama, respiraba calmadamente, dormir era el único momento en el que no existía nada, solo el placido descanso. Sin embargo su rostro delataba la tristeza, la furia, el odio y el amor que sentía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces hasta lograr acostumbrase a la fuerte luz del día, sus profundos ojos escarlatas se veían fríos, sin vida, oscurecidos. Suspiro fastidiada de seguir ahí. Salió de la cama y cambio los vendajes de su brazo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás escondiéndolo?... Todos los días eran iguales desde entonces, siempre ha intentado mantenerse fiel a su convicción, seguir manteniendo la fe en que todo lo que sucede tienen un porque, pero nada es realmente para mal, dependiendo como lo tomes…Llevaba varios meses en esa situación, al final no quería aceptarlo, no quería.

"Buenos días Tifa…" Se dijo a sí misma, la única persona en el mundo era ella misma, solo ella misma podía ser su familia. _Hay cosas que no aceptare, puedo permitir muchas cosas, pero no quiero esto…_

Finalizo con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y falsa. Salió de la habitación y bajo al bar, observo cada una de las habitaciones camino abajo, ver su alrededor le deprimía aun mas, sin duda amaba a su familia y el hecho de… Miro a la barra, detrás de ese lugar ahora estaba ella, la chica florista que jamás imagino seria su peor enemigo. Se sentó en alguna mesa alejada y miro la calle desde los cristales.

"Tifa, hoy si que despertaste más tarde… aquí tienes, lo hice yo misma, no me quedo tan bueno, pero… hice mi mejor esfuerzo". Tifa miro fríamente el plato frente a ella, llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de la cocina, de la barra, de Cloud, y de sus pequeños Marlene y Denzel, las mañanas ahora eran demasiado indiferentes y vacías. "Por cierto, Buenos días".

"…Saldré a caminar" Su voz, dejo de ser feliz y agradable, se volvió más afligida y débil, todos se percataron del cambio en Tifa pero creyeron que era normal, después de todo lo que paso, era de esperarse, o eso creían.

"Iré contigo, dicen que hay pequeño parque por aquí, nadie lo visita por el supuesto Mako que hay allí… aunque eso ya no es de preocuparse".

"Prefiero ir sola". Se levanto y salió sin más, Aerith no la siguió, necesitaba su espacio seguro, pensar claramente.

Caminaba entre las solitarias calles, en todos lados veía una familia feliz, esto le traía muchos recuerdos sin duda, su maestro no pudo hacer más por ella y termino vagando por las calles de Midgar, lo recordaba perfectamente, fueron sensaciones horribles que le revolvían el estomago. Se abría paso entre las multitudes, termino otra vez en la vieja iglesia de Aerith, el viejo hogar de Cloud. Se sentó frente al riachuelo, observo la espada de Zack, lo extrañaba, era muy diferente a Cloud, sin duda, pero en cierto modo era aun mas inspirador cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro, cuando Cloud la acompañaba solo sentía dolor, aunque ahora esos sentimientos se volvían parte de su vida. Se arrodillo frente al lago, no pensó en nada, solo en que pronto todo acabaría.

"¿Seguirás callada? ¿Realmente no le dirás nada?"

"Tú no entiendes nada, ni siquiera el dolor que causas me hace daño".

"Tan solo él, es el único capaz de lograr ese efecto en ti. Qué tontería…"

"¿Cómo lo lograste…? ¿Cómo empezó todo?"

Tifa se tumbo sobre el creciente lecho de flores, miro el cielo, azul, sus ojos dejaron caer pequeñas gotas a cada lado, tenía razón, lo que le causaba dolor ya no era Cloud, eso había cambiado, la gran mayoría de su dolor no le pertenecían a él. Odio… era lo único que pasaba frente a ella, ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía a raíz de lo que soporto, el dolor que mantuvo escondido se convirtió en amargura, podría ser culpa de él.

"Eres un idiota Cloud, me abandonaste para buscarla, yo quería ayudarte, también era mi mejor amiga… ese día, no sé qué paso por tu mente, te olvidaste de mí, no tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos, y ahora… estoy aquí esperando la muerte…"

Continuara…

**Espero que haya dejado mucha duda ejejeje :3 perdón si no esta muy espectacular, salio de repente en mi ****inspiración. **


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Que dices?

**Ni los personajes, el juego, etc., etc., me pertenecen yo solo me divierto con ellos xD.**

Miraba esa gran espada, la que alguna vez perteneció al gran SOLDADO Zack, él era un gran amigo y se sentía culpable de haber dicho que lo odiaba, no era cierto, jamás se podría odiar a alguien como él. Pero también era la espada que tenían como un recuerdo de miles de cosas, no solo Zack, también eran las batallas que libraron, ese objeto le traía el recuerdo de las aventuras que tuvieron juntos, y la última batalla donde lograron vencer a Sephiroth, si, Sephiroth…

Suspiro fatigada, se preguntó si Zack podía ver lo que pasaba. Se levantó y miro por última vez el riachuelo, las flores lo hacían ver aún más hermoso, la florista después de un tiempo comenzó a olvidarse de la iglesia que tanto protegía, lo comprendía, podía ser la profunda felicidad y alegría lo que la distraía por completo. Salió de la iglesia y decidió caminar entre las calles de Edge. Paseo por los alrededores, y se detuvo un segundo, escucho su estómago, moría de hambre. Ignoro por completo ese detalle y siguió caminando hasta sentirse detenida por un hombre frente a ella.

"¿Tifa? Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí" Un muchacho pelirrojo, un poco alto y de ojos azules, más bien eran de un tono violeta, se presentó a ella sorprendido, llevaba un papel en mano y se veía un poco más maduro a como solía ser y dar aspecto.

"¿Eh?" Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, definitivamente era él. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió sutilmente. "Johnny, no sabía que estabas en esta ciudad…"

"Bueno, tengo una novia y ella quería visitar a sus padres que viven aquí, bueno te lo explicare con calma, ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tomar un café?" Johnny parecía muy animado de reencontrarse con la chica que robo por completo su corazón, a pesar de que Tifa lo sabia le explico que no estaba enamorada, al menos no lo estaba hasta que regreso Cloud a su vida.

"B-bueno yo… no quisiera molestarte…" Su estomago volvió a pedir, se sonrojo intensamente al verse descubierta, tal vez debió aceptar el desayuno de Aerith aunque no le gustara. "Bien, de acuerdo, gracias".

"Vamos, somos amigos de mucho tiempo, no pasa nada". Johnny sonrió enternecido por la Tifa que conocía, de alguna manera ella podía sentirse bien con su pasado. No conocer a Cloud era lo que extrañaba, su esperanza se volvió en su tormento era lo que pensó al darle una mirada al pasado.

-7th heaven-

Cloud regresaba de sus pocas entregas de ese día, el tiempo era más calmado y seguro pronto todo estaría estable, una vida normal era lo que anhelaban, y Sephiroth ya no representaba una amenaza.

"¡Cloud! Me alegro de que llegues pronto, comenzaba a extrañarte… ¿Hmm? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Lo siento Aerith, las entregas son agotadoras, creo que quiero dormir un poco… por cierto ¿Dónde está Tifa? ¿Volvió a salir?" De alguna forma, el que Aerith volviera le alegraba pero que Tifa se alejara poco a poco le asustaba a sobremanera, si ella se iba su vida acabaría por completo.

"Si, bueno, últimamente prefiere salir, ha dejado de hablar conmigo, con Yuffie, más que eso… creo que esconde algo, si no lo dice ahora tendremos que descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta, parece peligroso". Realmente le preocupaba lo que pasaba, Tifa no era buena ocultando las cosas, no como Cloud lograba hacerlo de cierta forma, aunque claro Tifa podía ver lo que otros no.

"Supongo que debemos presionarla, si es peligroso debe confiar aún más en nosotros pero… no concluyamos en algo que solo son suposiciones, no te preocupes, Tifa a la larga nos dirá". El rubio dejo a un lado la pesada espada y se sentó frente a la barra. Lanzo un suspiro cansado.

"Cierto… tienes razón, entonces, te preparare algo". La castaña sonrió, y se dispuso para cocinarle, aunque la cocina no era su verdadero talento se esforzaba en ello.

"¿De verdad crees que se convierta en alguien como yo? No lo entiendo, ella siempre fue alegre y le prometí que le devolvería esa sonrisa, pero creo que no sé cómo…". Miraba unas fotografías que Yuffie le dejo, las encontró apartadas, a ella le gustaban.

"…Bueno, solo pienso que Tifa se siente triste… o algo así".

"Me preocupa demasiado, siempre trataba de sonreír aun cuando todos nosotros solo queríamos rendirnos, siento que no la conozco realmente como pensaba…" El rubio permaneció contemplando una última fotografía, Yuffie se encargaba de enmarcar todo momento importante, y esa fotografía era especial, la única en la que su sonrisa era verdadera y dulce, después de vencer a Sephiroth y cuando el mismo pudo sonreír ella también lo hacía y era cierto, su felicidad era también de ella. "No lo sé, extraño su felicidad… no puedo saber lo que quiero, ni yo me entiendo como lo hacia ella… oh, lo siento me deje llevar por los pensamientos".

"No te preocupes, se lo que quieres decir… debes ser duro con ella para que te diga lo que pasa, si te preocupa no hay otra salida… No puedes seguir siendo blando, te necesita Cloud." Reafirmo su voz, Cloud debía escucharla.

"Tal vez tengas razón pero… me vuelvo débil cuando esta ella, supongo que al final es más fuerte que yo, o tal vez no soy capaz de enfrentarla… ¿Le temo a una mujer?" Sonrió para sí, tenía algo de razón, pero ahora sería más difícil, sin embargo había que hacerlo. Aerith se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reír.

-Café au lait-

"…cielos, parece que has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, y vives con ese tipo… jamás me agrado, pero sabía que tú lo apreciabas por algo…" Johnny le dio un sorbo a su café.

"Cuando era niña, perdí mi voluntad y no quería seguir adelante, y cuando Cloud tomo una decisión tan difícil, abandonar a su familia solo para convertirse en Soldado y cumplir su sueño, fue algo que me sorprendió, empecé a verlo como un héroe, mi propio héroe, pero ahora no puedo decir lo mismo". Miro a otra parte apenada, no solía hablar cosas como esas con cualquier persona, aun así conocía a Johnny y confiaba en él.

"Ya veo… bueno, tu misma puedes salvarte si lo deseas, no hay una regla sobre los héroes al menos no de quienes deben serlo… ¿No?"

"¿eh?..." Esas palabras tal vez podrían ser útiles, pero no podía salvarse de su enfermedad, nadie podría salvarla de ella…Sonrió débilmente. "Si, es cierto, pero… bueno olvidemos eso…En verdad te ves un poco diferente, aunque supongo que debes ser el mismo que conquista mujeres con facilidad ¿Verdad?"

"Oye siempre he sido bueno con eso, pero tú sí que has cambiado mucho, ya eres una mujer por completo, aunque aún sigo viéndote como esa chica de 20 que a veces era inmadura y muy infantil…" Soltó una carcajada al recodar esos tiempos tan agradables, claro que vivió mucho tiempo frustrado por no poder acercarse mucho a ella, pero era divertido. Tantas veces mirando la muerte cerca, su amigo Barret parecía demasiado atento. "En fin… ¿Por qué sigues viviendo con el si no te gusta?"

"Tal vez… no quiero estar sola, o puede ser que aun sin darme cuenta mantengo la esperanza en él, en ellos… vamos, no me pongas preguntas tan difíciles…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…" Sin aviso su teléfono interrumpió la conversación, parecía que tenía un mensaje. "Diablos, lo siento Tifa, es ella… bien, no me iré aun, te acompañare… por cierto escuche que reabriste el séptimo cielo…"

"algo así… pero no importa Johnny, no es bueno hacer esperar a una chica, se un buen novio, y deja de ser un mujeriego aunque… realmente es extraño que tengas éxito". Una risita tenue escapo de sus labios.

"Está bien, creo que necesito mi propio espacio algunos minutos, no puede estar siempre encima de mí" Sonrió coquetamente, todo un galán.

"…uhm, bien, acompáñame a… casa" No sabía si podría llamarle casa, ahora que todo cambiaba no era lo mismo. Su sonrisa parecía borrarse poco a poco, negó ligeramente y volvió a sonreír. "Háblame sobre tu novia, parece interesante".

"B-bueno, ella es muy linda, nos conocimos en costa del sol, claro solo fue algo pasajero hasta que nos reencontramos, decidimos ser una pareja. Ambos viajamos un tiempo por el mundo, cuando nos establecimos cerca de esta ciudad, y ya que sus padres viven aquí me pidió venir con ella. Y aquí estamos, con sus padres". Pauso un segundo, termino su café con calma y prosiguió. "Es una gran chica, la amo y seguiré con ella aunque sea un verdadero reto".

"…" Su sonrisa se amplió poco a poco. _Ojala Cloud pudiese pensar así, desearía que el también hubiese decidido algo como eso. Vamos son solo sueños, debo dejar de ser tan ingenua para creer en cosas como esas, de todos modos ya no hay tiempo para eso, el decidió a Aerith y eligió vivir su vida con ella por siempre._

"Supongo que tu y Cloud ya son pareja, solo que no quieres decírmelo ¿Verdad?" Su mirada picara y esas palabras solo causaron un leve sonrojo.

"Eso alguna vez me hubiera gustado, pero no es así, al menos ya no me interesa y jamás lo intentamos" Termino su te, y dijo irónicamente, burlándose de la situación. "Tengo los ojos puestos en alguien más, pero no diré nada de él, es un hombre extraño".

"ooooh…. Realmente quiero saber de quién se trata, pero no te presionare para decírmelo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, muero de curiosidad"

"No es nada importante, nada, nada. Uff.. Bien, acompáñame al séptimo cielo"

"¡Oh! Eso suena tan bien" Johnny estaba feliz y por completo sonrojado. "Comprendo, y no te molestes yo pagare".

"Pero…"

"Nada señorita". Saco unos cuantos giles de sus bolsillos, los dejo sobre la mesa y salieron juntos.

"Hace mucho que no salía con alguien otra vez, supongo que lo extrañaba un poco"

"Oye por supuesto que me extrañas a mí en especial". Rieron al unísono, Tifa no pudo evitarlo pero realmente se sentía cómoda y perfectamente bien en el pasado. Sin embargo el teléfono de Johnny volvía a sonar, se percato de que su novia estaba cansada de esperar, no había pasado mucho, suspiro y contesto el mensaje, tendría que irse ahora, justo cuando estaba divirtiéndose un poco. "Rayos, sé que no es…."

"No te preocupes Johnny, tienes que ir. Ademas no olvides que se cuidarme sola, soy muy fuerte…"

"Es que yo…" Suspiro resignado, Tifa era Tifa y llevaba razón, al final tenía que aceptarlo aunque no le gustara la idea. "Bien, pero ten cuidado de estas calles… entonces, nos veremos luego, si necesitas que alguien patee el trasero de ese rubio allí estaré yo" Le lanzo una mirada dudosa, no quería dejar sola a su amor prohibido, también se preocupaba aunque era consciente de que ella no era una chica débil, al final se despidió, y se fue perdiéndose entre las personas.

"Gracias Johnny…" Se despidió y mantuvo una sonrisa. Camino rumbo a su viejo bar, anochecía y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles, avanzaba sin ganas, regresar y encontrar a Cloud… no estaba segura de que pasaría o lo que haría.

"¿Te diviertes…?"

"…callate… no tienes idea de lo que significa dolor ¿Cierto?"

"Piensa lo que dices y a quien te diriges, no te dejes llevar por el odio…"

Maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba que se creyera superior, claro que lo era, por mucho, era demasiado fuerte como para que ella algún día quiera volver a hacerle frente, pero ya no le temía, daba lo mismo lo que le hiciera. Atravesó entre las multitudes, camino por las vacías calles, y al final llego, se quedó congelada frente a la puerta del séptimo cielo, quieta, dudosa.

"¿Segura de que no me temes?" Su molesta voz, su molesta risa, le molestaba que le gustara, ¿¡Como podía ser posible!?

Entro lentamente, No desvió la mirada del frente, tan solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando fue detenida por Cloud, el rubio la sujeto de la mano pero ella intento deshacerse del agarre. En vano, no podía liberarse, y esta vez no podría huir de él.

"Tifa, tenemos que hablar, no puedes seguir escapando de mi…"

"…Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar, suéltame". Su voz se volvía fría y áspera, su corazón latía frenéticamente, estaba nerviosa.

"No lo hare, dime que sucede, algo te está pasando y debemos saberlo". Sujeto su mano con más firmeza.

"Y-yo… Cloud…" Bajo la mirada dejándola clavada sobre el suelo, se mantuvo en silencio, repentinamente como si la furia que encerraba fuese liberada levanto la mirada escarlata, se dirigió al rubio con una mirada llena de odio, un rojo intenso. "¡Dejame en paz! ¡¿Desde cuándo te intereso?! Primero me abandonaste y ahora regresas fingiendo que te preocupas por mi… ¡Te…!" Parecía tener una lucha interna.

"¡Por supuesto que me preocupo! Y siempre lo he hecho…"

"¡Deja de mentir!" Comenzó a llorar al sentir como luchaba contra ella misma, no quería herir a Cloud, no quería… sentía que era poseída por un odio desmedido y por completo descontrolado, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía en su corazón. "Y-yo…. Lo siento… no puedo…"

El rubio se paralizo un momento, no podía creer que Tifa pudiese decir cosas como esas, lo que paso en ese momento, era serio; Tifa se liberó del agarre y corrió a su habitación, se encerró, dejando a un hombre confundido y enrevesado. Estaba por seguirla pero fue detenido por la chica de las flores.

El completo silencio se apodero del lugar, un incómodo silencio, Aerith presencio todo asustada, no creía lo que pasaba, ella no era Tifa no podía serlo… Pudo escuchar sus gritos, pedía ayuda, como si fuese un espíritu en la corriente vital, acaso… ¿Tifa estaba muerta? Y esa mujer no era la verdadera… no, no podía sacar ese tipo de conclusiones tan descabelladas. ¿¡Que rayos sucedía!?

"…" Cloud suspiro furioso, se encontraba enojado con el mismo, ella tenía razón, no podía llegar y pedirle cuentas de su vida cuando en realidad nunca estuvo ahí, jamás estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba, ese era el precio, lo que había que pagar ¿Era eso? Ahora la culpa era diferente, una nueva carga. Esta culpa dolía mucho, era un peso terrible, el mismo le causo tanto dolor a la mujer que quería hacer feliz.

"¿C-Cloud…? Está bien, no te culpes…"

"Por supuesto que esto no está bien, lastime a la mujer que siempre decidí proteger, pero creo que debí protegerla de mí, no de nadie más…"

"Calma Cloud… el problema no eres tu ni ella, estoy segura de eso…" La florista lo envolvió en sus brazos, intento tranquilizarlo.

Tifa se quitó las oscuras ropas que llevaba encima, tiro a un lado su vendaje y entro a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse. Dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, lavo cuidadosamente su largo cabello, odiaba a Cloud, realmente lo odiaba pero estaba segura de que ese odio no era suyo, le pertenecía al dueño de su cuerpo y su vida.

"¿Por qué demonios yo? Dejame libre…" Susurro por lo bajo, sus lágrimas eran confundidas con las gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro.

Yuffie que escucho todo lo que paso decidió seguir en su habitación, no quería entrometerse en asuntos de Cloud y Tifa, no era algo que no le interesara, por supuesto que tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo pero comprendía que no era momento, miro de nuevo su teléfono, quería llamar a Vincent, algo le impedía marcar el número, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, tenía en cuenta que a él parecía molestarle su presenciá o simplemente le molestaba ella. No tenía idea de lo que podría estar haciendo, pero no era difícil de suponer que viajaba por el mundo, al igual que Nanaki. De eso, pasó a preguntarse qué era lo que hacían todos ellos, claro después de esa misión en Nibelheim no tuvieron tiempo para conversar como esperaba. Y más tarde cuando recibieron una invitación para esa inesperada y demasiada repentina boda estaban sorprendidos pero más que ello estaban molestos. Todos de alguna forma intentaban proteger a Tifa, incluso ella misma lo hacía, y no solo a ella, entre todos ellos lo hacían, y el saber que eso resultaba cruel para Tifa no les agradaba, aunque Tifa dijo que no pasaba nada y que le alegraba la noticia, pudieron verla sonreír con cierta tristeza en su semblante. Era complicado todo el asunto.

"Bien, solo es una llamada para saber cómo esta… vamos Yuffie no te acobardes, soy la ninja más fuerte del mundo, la gran Yuffie ¡Esto es pan comido!" Sus manos sostenían el objeto pero sus dedos no hicieron ningún movimiento. "Vamos… ¿A caso le tengo miedo? ¿O será que… estoy enamorada? Bueno, es lindo pero…. ¡¿De qué hablas Yuffie?! Uf… ahora hablo sola".

Miro por última vez la pantalla, el numero estaba ahí, solo tenía que presionar un botón, y ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que le pasaba solo era una llamada amistosa, era imposible y complicado, suspiro y a punto de dejar el móvil a un lado este comenzó a sonar, misteriosamente se trataba de Vincent. Rápidamente contesto al llamado con el corazón desbordándose de emoción.

"Yuffie, ¿Se encuentra en el bar de Tifa?"

"¿Eh? S-sí, no me he ido de aquí aun… ¿P-por qué…?"

"No puedo explicarlo aún, necesito saber algo más. ¿Tifa aún sigue allí con ustedes? Por ahora no pregunte que sucede, les informare luego. Si está ahí vigile de ella".

"…uhm, ella está aquí pero… oye… ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si me dirás que pasa hazlo ahora".

"Estoy camino al séptimo cielo, tal vez llegue mañana y entonces les explicare".

Tan repentina que fue la llamada también fue terminada. La ninja permaneció unos segundos confundida, ahora ¿Qué se traía? Y más importante, ¿Vigilar de Tifa? Pero si no era ninguna niña, ni siquiera estaba en peligro de algo ¿O sí? No entendía pero si Vincent decía que lo explicaría entonces no podía darle más vueltas. Se levanto de la cama y bajo para decirles lo que sucedió tan repentinamente.

"¡Chicos! Noticias nuevas… mi novela ha sido publicada… Jejeje bromeo, es sobre Tifa y algo más de Vincent" La ninja les mostro el teléfono. "El llamo, y dijo que vendría, tal vez mañana este aquí, nos explicaría algo con respecto a Tifa y por ultimo me pidió que la vigiláramos, no lo entiendo pero ya saben, mañana".

"¿Vigilar?" Aerith fue la primera en expresarse confundida.

"Debe haber una razón importante".

"Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que le pasa… ¿Sera que el novio de Tifa es un delincuente?" Se sentó al lado de Cloud luego tomo un panecillo de los que cocina Aerith y que saben increíblemente muy dulces.

"Tifa no tiene un novio, Yuffie" Su tono de voz demostraba cierto enfado por esa idea, como si estuviese celoso, claro lo estaba, solo quería protegerla nada más.

"Eso crees tú, pero yo se que está enamorada de alguien… uhmm y no, no es de ti" El mismo ya sabía que Tifa estuvo enamorada de él. La ninja termino el plato de panecillos y se levanto. "Era todo, me iré a dormir temprano, mañana tengo que ir a hacer cosas importantes llamadas: Estafar y comprar materia, es decir, uhmm… negocios"

"No hay problema con eso, pero recuerda que debes acompañarme" Aerith le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa dulce.

"¡Sí! Buenas noches" Volvió corriendo a su habitación con una gran sonrisa, estaba emocionada, aunque un tanto preocupada por Tifa, pero demasiado feliz porque Vincent vendría, y el no solía hacerlo, siempre debía haber una razón muy fuerte para que lo hiciera.

"Definitivamente si Vincent no se da cuenta de que Yuffie está enamorada es porque el mismo también lo está". Una amplia sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

"No lo sé. No me meto en temas así…" Su mirada le delataba, su preocupación se inundaba, sufría y no quería decir nada.

"Hey… no te sientas mal, Tifa estará bien, siempre ha sido una chica fuerte, que este extraña puede ser que Yuffie tenga razón, un novio…". Intento levantarle el ánimo, que su sonrisa no se borrara por nada, pero si Tifa no era feliz el tampoco podría.

"Si soy sincero eso no lo creo, pienso en todo pero nada me da una respuesta, y sé que ella está sufriendo puedo ver el dolor que siente… no es normal". Aerith le dirigió una profunda mirada, entendía. "Pasaron muchas cosas".

"Deja de pensar en eso, te hará mal, Tifa nos dirá lo que pasa en su momento ¿No? Mejor es hora de irse a dormir, mañana me acompañaras por las compras del bar". Lo tomo de la mano y subieron hasta su habitación.

Entretanto Tifa daba vueltas sobre la cama, intentaba dormir pero no podía, cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo dejar de escuchar esa voz, tan solo escucharlo dolía tanto. Se rodeó en las mantas, las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas por las cortinas, pero aun así sentía que se helaba, el frio recorría su cálido cuerpo.

Cloud miraba el techo, una mezcla de sentimientos, y un gran problema por delante lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo resolverlo. El cuerpo de su acompañante se abrazaba a él con más fuerza, no se movió, más bien se tenso un poco, le parecía un tanto incomodo y no entendía por qué. Pensó, en la nueva Tifa que conocen ahora, se volvió evasiva, triste, no sonreía mas, dejo de preocuparse por todos ya no le importaba nadie ¿Qué pasaba?

"Oye Cloud, ¿Crees que Tifa te odie a ti o a mi?" El silencio fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de su compañera.

"¿Odiar…?" Escuchar una palabra así era muy doloroso, si Tifa le odiara podría comprenderla, pero no deseaba que su mejor amiga de infancia tuviera esa clase de sentimientos, aunque dudaba un poco de ello. Todo era posible. "Si Tifa me odiara… no se qué haría, pero no creo que tenga una razón para hacerlo, y no quiero ni imaginarlo".

"Bueno, cuando anunciamos que pronto nos casaríamos ella lo tomo muy bien, aunque su sonrisa ya no es la misma, parece fingir felicidad… de hecho Cloud, creo que siempre ha sido una mujer que finge sus sentimientos, y si no te has dado cuenta aunque ella este muy triste siempre tenía una sonrisa". Pauso un segundo. Cloud no dio ninguna respuesta a eso, lo sabía, ya lo sabía y lo tenía en cuenta siempre. "Tifa podría estar enojada porque tú y yo… somos algunas clase de… novios…"

"¿De verdad…? No, te equivocas ella no se molestaría por algo tan simple". Cloud le dio mil vueltas al asunto, pensaba en todo pero al final terminaba en ninguna conclusión. "En fin, mejor duerme, si algo le sucede a Tifa debe ser más importante que algún novio o algún efecto de celos…"

"Tienes razón… buenas noches".

Cloud cerró los ojos poco a poco, pensando en Tifa, la quería mucho claro como una gran amiga de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado pero eso ya no era mas ¿Cierto? Sin duda, Tifa cambio mucho, se volvió una persona diferente, las veces que llamaba al séptimo cielo para saludarla o simplemente porque se sentía solo ella no contestaba y las veces que lo hacía le pidió que la dejara en paz, que se había olvidado de él y no quería enterarse de su existencia, le dolieron mucho las palabras tan frías de esa noche pero solo le dio más fuerza para volver, algo pasaba y lo descubriría. Tiempo después Yuffie llamo a Vincent explicándole que Tifa tenía un novio, pero eso solo fue una suposición, y se sintió un poco celoso en ese momento pero solo era porque quería protegerla de todos, no había mas razones o eso creían. Todo era muy confuso…

Tifa no deseaba dormir con temor a que suceda otro extraño día como aquella vez. Sus sentidos se alteraban cada momento más que podía sentir encima la mirada de alguien además de ella en esa habitación, era verdad, Aerith estaba viva y ella al llegar dijo que tenía una razón, se olvido de ello y prefirió vivir acomodada y feliz junto a Cloud.

"…Deja de espiarme… no le tengo miedo a alguien que ya murió, Cloud ha demostrado que es más fuerte que tu, ahora déjame". Le murmuraba al viento, a pesar de encontrarse sola en aquella habitación.

"No pienso seguir el mismo plan de antes, tengo uno diferente"

Era cada vez más común que existieran charlas entre ella y Sephiroth, debido a… se cubrió por completo y cerró los ojos, no deseaba otra discusión a media noche por cosas insignificantes y sin sentido. Estaba segura que solo era su voz en la corriente vital, y al ser esta la que está dispersa en todo el mundo podía escucharlo muy cercano a ella. Sephiroth estaba muerto, Cloud venció en aquella batalla de eso no había porque vacilar, si Aerith podía estar de nuevo viva era por los poderes Cetra que poseía, y él no tenía más que el poder de Jenova, pero ahora que ella se disolvió por completo en la corriente, no poseía mas de ese poder.

El cielo nublado cubría la luna, la noche más oscura que Midgar podía presenciar desde mucho tiempo. Todos ahora dormían plácidamente, mientras todo era preparado para el siguiente ataque, su plan esta vez sí funcionaria y lograría destruir a la humanidad de una vez, ya no importaba ser un dios, eso lo lograría después, por ahora su objetivo era aniquilarlos a todos.

La fría mañana cubría su cuerpo, su piel sentía el filo de su espada acariciarle, quería despertar de esa pesadilla, el suplicio era insoportable. Al despertar se dio cuenta que era un sueño mas, no tenia que asustarse por ello, se incorporo y volvió a vendarse ´la herida´, el día estaba completamente nublado, una tormenta, era lo único que paso por su mente, daba lo mismo, ella no quería estar en ese lugar.

Bajo una vez estaba lista para salir, no se encontraba nadie, estaba vacío. Se pregunto donde podrían estar, bueno, que importaba. Se sentó a la entrada del séptimo cielo, sobre la madera. Incluso las calles parecían vacías, no había absolutamente un alma en ese lugar, espero poder ver a algún vecino caminar y saludarle.

Miro a su alrededor, silencio, se levanto y camino unas cuantas calles en busca de alguien, estaba sola, regreso de nuevo y volvió a sentarse, suspiro extrañada por el ambiente, algo raro sucedía, se pregunto que pasaba exactamente, alguna fiesta o una nueva ceremonia de reinauguración, posiblemente celebraran por el nuevo alcalde de Edge, cerró los ojos un momento e intento escuchar algo. Nada. Frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, esto ya era muy sospechoso.

Mientras tanto ellos se encontraban realizando las compras para el bar, Cloud como siempre decidió esperar fuera. Aerith parecía emocionada, por supuesto que lo estaba, en un rato mas Yuffie le acompañaría a escoger su vestido, aquél que usaría pronto en la boda que tenían preparada, por alguna razón escogieron Nibelheim como el lugar en donde unirían sus vidas, Cloud no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al final accedió.

El rubio miraba el cielo oscurecido por las nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta, y en efecto no podía dejar de pensar en ella, algo le mataba por dentro era una especie de culpa diferente a la que sintió por sus amigos muertos, el sabe perfectamente que hirió a Tifa esa noche que partió para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Flashback…..

"Cloud… ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?" Aun recordaba el rostro lleno de lagrimas de ella, sus escarlatas ojos eran opacados por las lagrimas, no dejaba de llorar. "Tu prometiste que no te volverías a ir… somos una familia ¿No?"

"…Tifa, necesito buscarla, quiero encontrar lo que me hace falta, debe haber un modo de llegar a la corriente vital…" Aparto la mirada, no quería ver a su amiga sufrir tanto, no tenía que hacerlo él no valía la pena para quererlo de esa forma.

"Ella es mi amiga también, yo también quiero encontrarla… quiero ayudarte… la extraño tanto como tu…"

"Esta es mi búsqueda, no puedo dejarte ir conmigo… hay otras personas que te necesitan más que yo. Por favor… Tifa, ¿Por qué lo haces?" Sin darse cuenta pregunto de golpe lo que deseaba saber, cosa que hirió a Tifa cruelmente, sin piedad. Una pregunta como esa, era un daño insufrible.

"¿Por qué… lo… hago?" Apretó los puños con fuerza, le molesto en completo una pregunta como esa, aunque no le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos creía que ya lo tenía muy claro, actuaba siempre como una chica enamorada y el nunca se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, no solo eso le molestaba, el hecho de que no se percatara de su preocupación y el cuidado que le tenía, era de exasperarse. "¡Eres un idiota Cloud! Siempre intento estar ahí cuando lo necesitas, me preocupo por ti pero siempre me evades, no solo es porque ¡Te amo! Los amigos hacen esas cosas ¿No es verdad? Acepte que nunca me veras como una novia o algo así, es por eso que de verdad quiero ser tu amiga pero tu… me ignoras y nunca tomas en cuenta a nadie más que a ti…Dijiste que ya te habías perdonado ¡Pero volviste a mentir!"

"Tifa…" Tenía razón, el jamás tomaba en cuenta nada, y ahora que escuchaba palabras así era una inmensa felicidad pero también se sentía como un horrible amigo. Era cierto, era un idiota, debió verlo, debió aceptarlo.

"Los amigos se cuentan todo pero jamás quieres contarme nada, aunque yo quería ayudarte, entonces comencé a contarte de mi esperando que hicieras lo mismo, veía por tu bienestar a pesar de que yo ya no podía mas, hice muchos sacrificios, a pesar de querer algo más de amistad contigo no lo hice con esa intención… lo hago todo porque te amo y es por eso que prefiero mil veces tu felicidad… tal vez no te amo suficiente… tal vez mi amor no es verdadero y ese es el problema…" Lloraba amargamente, lo que escondió por mucho tiempo ahora lo podía decir, si él se iba que importaba seguir escondiéndolo. Respiraba con dificultad, las palabras salían, fluían como agua, al igual sus lágrimas caían y se rebosaban con ímpetu.

"Lo… Tifa yo… Perdóname…" Él lo sabía, sabía que Tifa lo amaba en ese sentido pero prefería no pensar algo así ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente no quería.

"Sé que no sientes algo así por mi ¡Pero valía la pena soñar! Después de todo mi vida ya no era mi vida y soñar era lo único que quedaba… todos me dijeron en algún momento que lo dijera de una vez pero… si te lo decía solo seria incomodo para ti…"

"Esconder tu propio dolor por mi felicidad…" susurro apenado, culpable. Finalmente ahora comprendía por lo que pasaba Tifa, jamás pensó en que ella haría algo así por alguien como él, que no merece el amor tan entregado de ella. "Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, perdón Tifa, debí hacer muchas cosas pero… esta búsqueda es importante… y solo puedo hacerlo yo solo".

"Pero…" El silencio inundo el lugar, tenía razón, era su búsqueda y el solo podía saber que quería, una vez más Tifa una última vez Tifa, tenía que pisotear sus propios sentimientos por la felicidad de Cloud, esta es la última vez, después de todo ahora debo vivir mi vida si él no acepta mi ayuda, era lo que pensó Tifa. "E…es…está bien Cloud… supongo que si eso te hace feliz, yo tendré que aceptarlo…"

"…" No dijo nada, ahora que entendía todo eso no podía abandonar a Tifa tan fácilmente, pero si ella quería su felicidad debía ser feliz, asintió en silencio y salió del bar, Tifa miro su espalda, se alejaba poco a poco, cada vez más lejos… Quería detenerlo, no podía estar separada de Cloud, no lo entendía ¿En verdad era amor? "Regresare Tifa, lo prometo, estoy seguro de que encontrare a Aerith, y entonces volveré por ti".

"Cloud… no…" le siguió el paso, cuando Cloud se monto a Fenrir pudo ver como el desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche, cada vez se hacía menos visible, no volvería, a partir de ahora no volvería, era una decisión que el tomo sin pensar pero que seguro le traería la felicidad, cada uno debe buscar su tierra prometida, ella aun no lograba encontrarla pero seguro algún día…

"Prometo volver Tifa". Susurro a medio camino, estaba seguro de que la encontraría, y estaba seguro de que ella lo recibiría feliz, quería ser feliz con ella, su sacrificio no sería en vano.

Fin del Flashback….

Aun recordaba lo que ella dijo, aun podía sentirse culpable, tal vez el no dejarla ayudarle le hirió mas de la cuenta, todo lo que hizo le hirió profundamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada repentina, su móvil sonaba insistentemente.

"…" No dijo palabra alguna, el número no lo tenía identificado.

"Cloud, sé que no esperabas una llamada mía" Rufus, el presidente de Shin-ra, ahora solo es un hombre que intenta ayudar a la reconstrucción del planeta, claro, aun sigue al mando de los Turks. Cloud se sorprendió de recibir una llamada de él. "Escucha, lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado, no puedo darte muchos detalles, intentare ser breve, si no te molesta quiero visitarlos en su bar, para poder hablarles…"

"…De acuerdo, pero ve al grano". El rubio no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto discurso, si era algo verdaderamente importante…

"Uff…" Suspiro un tanto fatigado, lo que tenía que decirle no era un rollo muy simple, era algo que no se podía tomar tan a la ligera, no era cualquier cosa. "Se trata de Tifa…"

"¿Tifa?" Un corto silencio ocurrió en medio de la nada. "… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver tu con ella? …"

"Atento Cloud, se que piensas muchas cosas pero lo que estoy a punto de decirte no es un juego, no es simple…"

"Ve al grano" Repitió, para enseguida aclarar. "no quiero tus discursos".

"…" No sabía cómo darle esa información sin causarle tanto problema, era algo muy difícil de lograr, respiro profundamente, apostaría que la reacción del rubio no seria para nada calmada. Cloud mientras esperaba comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "Tifa se ha contagiado de Geostigma…"

"¿Q-Que… has dicho?" El corazón de Cloud se acelero peligrosamente, si ella lo que escondía era el Geostigma eso también podría significar que Sephiroth volvería de alguna forma… era verdad, entonces Aerith regreso para detenerlo como había dicho cuando se reencontraron.

"Sé que no es algo fácil, pero no llamo precisamente para decírtelo, cuando ella vino a pedirme ayuda dejo claro que nadie más podría saberlo". Estaba sorprendido pero intento calmarse enseguida.

"¿Ella… no quería decírmelo…?"

"Tiene sus razones supongo, el punto aquí es que la amenaza regreso, Sephiroth debe estar muy cerca de nosotros y no lo podemos ver, yo te pediría que vigilaras a Tifa si es que ella sabe algo más que todos nosotros debes hacer que lo diga, debemos detenerlo si planea algo mas…" Rufus tenía mucha información que quería darle a Cloud sobre ello pero tendría que esperar. "Hablaremos esto mañana, visitare el séptimo cielo… es todo".

Silencio, todo regresaba al silencio, una vez más. Guardo el objeto entre sus bolsillos, Aerith regresaba, se preocupo al ver el semblante de Cloud, no dijeron palabra alguna, el pensaba cada una de las palabras que escucho de Rufus, intento aceptar una noticia como esa, simplemente no podía creer que Tifa escondía un secreto así, era entonces lo que pasaba, no era nada de lo que comentaron la noche pasada, simplemente es el Geostigma, acepto lo muerte, tal como todas las victimas anteriores. Pero era algo imposible de creer aunque lo intentaba.

Tifa aun seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, recargada sobre uno de los barriles de cerveza, mirando como las calles seguían vacías. Era un verdadero silencio profundo, las calles por completo desiertas. No comprendía qué demonios pasaba, pero estaba comenzando a incomodarle esa situación.

Fue cuando logro escuchar los lentos pasos de alguien, un hombre cubierto por una capa negra, no podía ver su rostro, tan solo se podía distinguir que era un hombre, se levanto enseguida, este paso de largo sin hacerle caso alguno, se perdió entre las calles. Tifa sintió miles de cosas, pero sobretodo se sintió amenazada por aquella presencia, curiosa por el amargo sentimiento que despertaba y la extraña apariencia que llevaba como cierto ser que conoció antes… decidió seguirle, sabía que el ya se había dado cuenta pero aun así le siguió el paso, al dar la vuelta en una esquina lo perdió de vista, extrañamente desapareció. Miro hacia todas partes pero una vez más todo vacio, se tallo los ojos creyendo que ahora alucinaba. Extrañada se dio la vuelta.

"¿Eh…? ¿Qué rayos…fue eso…?" Confundida por esa repentina desaparición decidió mejor regresar. Se percato de que había caminado magnetizada por él, es decir, solo camino sin rumbo, no se dio cuenta que ahora estaba perdida entre esas calles. Intento divisar algún camino conocido pero no recordaba esas calles. "¿Pero qué…? Esto es… extraño…"

Estaba perdida…

Pronto llegaron al séptimo cielo, Cloud se apresuro a buscarla, Aerith solo miraba expectante llena de duda y curiosidad, algo había pasado mientras compraba. El rubio subió y reviso la habitación de su amiga todo perfectamente acomodado, limpio pero ella no estaba ahí, la casa estaba al parecer vacía, no aceptándolo prefirió buscarla en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, por ningún lado aparecía.

Comenzaba a preocuparle, si volvió a salir a alguno de sus paseos por ahí estaba expuesta por completo al peligro inminente. Estaba por salir a buscarla, tenía que hablar con ella definitivamente, había muchas cosas que quería hablar con ella.

"Espera Cloud, ¿A dónde piensas ir?" Aerith le detuvo rápidamente, sospechando que algo de verdad urgente pasaba.

"…Tengo que encontrar a Tifa…" Fue la única respuesta de Cloud antes de salir del bar, comenzaba a llover sobre la ciudad.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sabes que siempre sale…" Suspiro, si era importante no podía detenerlo como si nada pasara.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, una fresca brisa de otoño. Tifa no sabía exactamente donde termino pero deducía que era cerca del bar, no pudo alejarse mucho. Camino con la mirada sobre el suelo aun no podía borrar esa imagen, ese hombre en capa negra era muy parecido a esos clones de Sephiroth que llegaron a encontrar en Nibelheim, ¿Qué podía significar eso? Sin darse cuenta de su camino choco contra alguien.

"¿Eh…? Perdón…" Se disculpo por su distracción, sin embargo al levantar la mirada se quedo estupefacta, abrió los ojos como platos y su boca permaneció entreabierta, intento susurrar algo pero estaba tan asustada que no articulo palabra alguna. "…tu." Su voz temblorosa, sus débiles susurros… No podía creerlo.

Continuara….

**Antes que nada perdón por el capitulo tan flojo, siento que quedo un poco muy mal jajaja pero me esforcé mucho para escribirlo. Y….**

**Siento la demora, en serio, sucede que la vida no está de mi lado xD Pero aquí esta. ¿Alguien se espero que Tifa enfermara de Geostigma? Yo no ejejeje Gracias por leer y comentar. **


	3. Chapter 3 Una advertencia

Capitulo 3. Una advertencia.

**Ni los personajes, el juego, etc., etc., me pertenecen yo solo me divierto con ellos xD.**

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, una fresca brisa de otoño. Tifa no sabía exactamente donde termino pero deducía que era cerca del bar, no pudo alejarse mucho. Camino con la mirada sobre el suelo aun no podía borrar esa imagen, ese hombre en capa negra era muy parecido a esos clones de Sephiroth que llegaron a encontrar en Nibelheim, ¿Qué podía significar eso? Sin darse cuenta de su camino choco contra alguien.

"¿Eh…? Perdón…" Se disculpo por su distracción, sin embargo al levantar la mirada se quedo estupefacta, abrió los ojos como platos y su boca permaneció entreabierta, intento susurrar algo pero estaba tan asustada que no articulo palabra alguna. "…tu." Su voz temblorosa, sus débiles susurros… No podía creerlo.

"…"

"S-Sephiroth…." Un susurro débil y lleno de miedo, estaba confundida, sorprendida, asustada, su cuerpo temblaba primorosamente ante la mirada verde mako.

"Te lo he dicho ten cuidado…" El hombre se acercó a ella peligrosamente, se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, amaba el agobio de ella, sentía un extraño placer al sentir como el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo se mostraba en esa mirada llena de terror, hermoso. ¿Cómo podía ser? Daba igual. "No querías creer que estoy vivo… dime ¿Soy un delirio? ¿Soy una ilusión en medio de todo?"

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es posible… que…?" Permaneció congelada, verdaderamente no podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella. Inconscientemente llevo una mano arriba, tocando el cuero de la gabardina, pensando que era un verdadero sueño. Cloud lo mato, él estaba muerto pero sentía que era real. No debió retarlo. ¡A quién le importa! Sephiroth no le daba miedo, el solo era un monstruo maniático. Nada distinto a un lobo hambriento en las afueras de nibelheim.

"Por ahora no puedes saberlo, tal vez luego lo conocerás…todo dependerá de las manos del destino, si no mueres por el Geostigma o si tengo piedad para no matarte…" Esa risa ladina, esa mirada feroz, lo odiaba y quería matarlo, de no ser por su debilidad lo podría hacer. Maldijo por lo bajo, Tifa en verdad deseaba hacer algo pero no tenía posibilidad.

"¿Por qué lo haces….Porque odias a la humanidad? ¡Sabes que nunca lograras lo que quieras! Siempre te vencerán una y otra vez" Soltó de repente, era la razón de todo lo que hacía, el odio. Y estaba consciente de que esas palabras solo lo harían rabiar más y tenerla contra ella, pero no tenía miedo a lo que pudiese suceder, ese hombre no lograría nada de ella y ni siquiera dejaría mostrar el terror profundo que le causaba.

"Hahaha… Tifa, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas poco a poco, no seas impaciente. En cuanto a lograr lo que quiero, estoy cerca de ello. Ya que tú, eres mi nueva marioneta y te tengo muchas cosas planeadas". Permaneció tranquilo, lo que Tifa decía no era nada le era indiferente, y estaba completamente seguro de que lograría la destrucción de ese universo con ella de su lado. La debilidad de todos ellos era alguien que pudiese influir en todos ellos, simple.

"…" Realmente lo odiaba y el podía saberlo y aun así no importarle. "¡Nada será diferente!"

Tifa levanto ambos puños intentando torpemente golpearlo, Sephiroth se hizo a un lado con facilidad, no le era dificultoso esquivarla. Tifa uso su velocidad para reaparecer detrás de él. Sephiroth usando una técnica similar más parecida a una tele-transportación se volvió contra ella y él la sorprendió por completo. Ahora el reapareció detrás de ella, la tomo de las muñecas y coloco un pie frente al de ella logrando derribarla, Tifa cayó contra el suelo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Con esa simple facilidad lograba tirarla al suelo.

"En fin no vine aquí solo para hablar tonterías con una mocosa como tú ni siquiera intentar pelear contigo". Levanto la masamune y apunto de atravesar su cuerpo ella se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque. Miro desde el suelo como un resplandor se dirigía a ella. Cerró los ojos. Un segundo ataque con el engaño de un primero, digno de un guerrero brillante.

"¿Eh…?" Esperando sentir la espada en su pecho tan solo sintió el corte frágil, la espada ni siquiera la había tocado cuando pudo sentir una delicada línea de sangre en su mejilla, unas cuantas gotas de sangre resbalaron sobre su blanca piel. El ex General sonrió maravillado por el color de la sangre tan intensa como su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, él ni siquiera trataba de matarla. Pero…

"… vamos Tifa, no te acobardes…" Podía ver su miedo, podía percibirlo y sentirlo muy cerca. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella le temía a la muerte. Y tenía miedo de su fuerza, del poder que poseía aun cuando Jenova no existía.

"Cállate… no me importa morir, si me mataras hazlo ahora…" Se levanto, alzo la mirada llena de convicción, no hubo rastro de duda. "adelante…."

"Sera difícil dominarte…." Susurró encantado. Con un solo corte fue suficiente, Tifa pudo sentir las ráfagas llegar a su cuerpo, el cortante viento desgarrar su ropa, pero no la hería, ¿a caso solo estaba jugando con ella o no era tan digna para ser atravesada por esa espada?

"… ¿Por qué no me matas?" Las cristalinas lágrimas podían percibirse aun cuando la lluvia mojaba magníficamente su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello. Sephiroth se sorprendió pero su rostro aun permanecía neutro. ¿Deseaba morir?

"Parece que nos has entendido mi pequeña marioneta, te tengo muchas cosas preparadas como para matarte ahora… Y esto no es más que una advertencia ¿O es que quieres que te mate?" Se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros, acercándose a su oído, susurrando en un tono seductor, que ni él sabia podía lograr. "Te matare no te preocupes, pero no ahora… ¿Comprendes?"

"…" Se paralizo al instante, sentir el frio cuero sobre su piel ahora descubierta, su cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello, era tan extrañamente agradable ese maldito momento, como odiaba que le gustara su propia presencia, se maldijo a si misma por sus pensamientos tan tontos. Cuando sintió que ese extraño ser desaparecía se quedó quieta un segundo. Mirando frente a ella una vez más el vacío. Supo entonces que el desapareció de allí, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No era alivio, era algo más. Un dolor punzante y una extraña sensación de abandono. Soledad…

"¡Tifa!" ¿Quién? ¿Alguien profería su nombre? Escucho algo pero prefirió ignorarlo.

No podía moverse, quería permanecer allí, de alguna forma esa sensación se volvía más fuerte, un molesto peso encima de ella. Termino en el suelo, fue cuando se fijó en el líquido oscuro recorrerle la piel, no se dio cuenta. Entrecerró lo ojos, mirando el suelo. Lo último que pudo escuchar era el motor de Fenrir. Todo se volvía oscuro.

"Tranquila, vine por ti. Te protegeré". Susurro Cloud alegrado de encontrarla. "¿Quién te hizo esto…?" Logro percatarse de lo que parecían heridas, intento despertarla pero ella ya estaba por completo inconsciente, le trajo memorias del pasado, otra vez, una vez más llegaba tarde. Y le sorprendió las miles de veces que Tifa le perdono. ¿Esta vez sería igual?

Con algo de dificultad logro subir a Tifa con él, ella inconscientemente se abrazó a él, en la mente de ella pensaba que era Sephiroth, sin saber que se trataba de Cloud, no era la misma calidez. No comprendía como podía ser diferente si ella nunca estuvo realmente cerca de ninguno de los dos. Cloud emprendió de vuelta al séptimo cielo, era como si volviera con Denzel.

"Sephiroth…" Susurro Tifa. El sonido de la lluvia y la moto juntas eran más fuertes, Cloud no logro escucharla, estaba enfrascado en toda su preocupación; pudo notar el líquido oscuro que recorrió el brazo de Tifa, era cierto. No fue ninguna mentira de Rufus.

_El mundo está en tu contra, con el tiempo te convertirás en un monstruo. Te volverás como yo y entonces defraudaras a todos tus amigos, dejaras que el odio te consuma, te ahogaras en él y sin darte cuenta lastimaras a todos y cada uno de ellos. Desearas lastimarlos, herirlos, clavar el dolor que tú misma has dejado crecer en ti, que ellos puedan sentir lo que tú. Sin duda, dejaras de ser la luz de Cloud, de tus amigos. Te dejaras envolver en esa oscuridad a la que siempre tuviste miedo. Te aferrabas a no caer en ella pero tu fuerza se desvanece, poco a poco… serás mía._

* * *

><p>"¡Hombre esta lluvia me atrapo! ¿¡Donde esta Tifa!?" Los hombres señalaron hacia arriba no hubo más que decir y Yuffie corrió a ella. Se quedó helada al ver a Vincent pero se negó a distraerse ahora. Abrió la puerta de golpe. "¡¿Tifa!?"<p>

"Yuffie…" La chica que cuidaba de ella le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, no quería despertar a Tifa ahora. Necesitaba descansar.

"Ah… Lo siento, no era mi intención Aerith. ¿Ella está bien?" Aerith asintió, y se giró a mirar a Tifa. "¿Qué…Que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Uff…" Suspiro negando con la cabeza, ni ella misma lo sabía. "Cloud solo encontró a Tifa, me explico lo que paso. Y… sinceramente no entiendo mucho".

"Entonces… Lo que dijo, Tifa tiene Geostigma ¿Es cierto? D-debe ser una broma". La chica de ojos verdes le dedico una mirada comprensible, y a su vez entristecida, era una verdad que dolía a sobremanera, ellos no podrían vivir si Tifa muriera, ella era la única que llenaba de esperanza sus vidas. De alegría, siempre con una sonrisa.

"Y-Yuffie… No te preocupes, sabes que soy una Cetra, encontrare la cura. No lo dudes".

"Pero…" Intento regresar las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Apretó los labios, siempre lloraba como una niña, tan desconsolada que parecía un bebé, como decía Vincent. Ella no quería serlo pero no podía ocultar su verdadero sentir.

"No llores, eres la más poderosa ninja de Wutai, ¿Qué pasaría si el enemigo ve tus lagrimas?" Sin darse cuenta, eso era lo que siempre solía decirle Tifa, siempre empleando un tono fuerte y delicado al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma le daba fuerzas.

"Lo siento Tifa…" Respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, luego corrigió nerviosamente. No era que Aerith no fuese su amiga pero era diferente, ella era más una amiga que te ayuda y de alguna forma Tifa le hacía sentir como la madre que quería, o hubiese deseado conocer. "Olvidemos eso, tienes razón. Iré abajo".

"No tan rápido, tienes que tomar una ducha y cambiarte".

"Aah… pero-"

"Hazlo, si quieres-"

"Dame tiempo, seré rápida". Salió de la habitación de Tifa velozmente, la chica de las flores salió más calmada mirando una vez más atrás. Ella dormía tranquilamente, su respiración calmada, en verdadera paz. Envuelta en esas mantas y tan cómoda era realmente lindo. Sonrió enternecida y salió. "Termine".

"¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?" Sorprendida de la velocidad de la sigilosa ninja, esta asintió. Emocionada y enamorada fue lo que vio Aerith en aquellos ojos grises pero también sabía que Yuffie solía imitar a Tifa y esconder muchos sentimientos, y aunque quisiera esconderlo podía verse la tristeza y preocupación que llevaba consigo.

Bajaron juntas, tanto Cloud como Vincent parecían preocupados, ninguno dijo palabra alguna tan solo estaban uno de cada extremo recargado contra una pared, pensantes. Yuffie miro a Vincent por unos segundos preguntándose tantas cosas que no entendía, sabía que el pasado siempre es algo que arrastras contigo, lleno de dolor y alegría, ¿Qué era lo que más pesaba para Vincent? ¿No poder tener esa alegría? ¿O sentir dolor por Lucrecia? ¿La culpa? A veces pensaba que Cloud y el eran muy parecidos, pero a la vez demasiado distintos, algo muy difícil para ella.

"Cloud…" Ella estaba muy preocupada, sabía que Cloud no tomaría esto tan a la ligera, haría cualquier cosa para tener de regreso a esa chica. Quiere a Tifa aunque no se dé cuenta.

"Estoy bien, solo pensaba. Rufus vendrá aquí, mañana nos contara algunos detalles sobre esto. Mientras tanto esperaremos a que Tifa despierte". El mismo Cloud que extrañaban ver, dando órdenes y preocupándose por sus amigos. Todos afirmaron sin refutarle nada, normalmente él era un buen líder y estaban seguros que por Tifa daría su mejor esfuerzo.

". . . ." Aerith no sabía cómo decirles exactamente lo que pasaba con las voces del planeta, pero supuso que no era muy importante, tan solo podían ser ilusiones suyas y realmente carecían de sentido. Escuchaba la voz de Tifa en la corriente vital, pero después de un tiempo se silenciaba y se perdía entre las demás voces, hasta desaparecer, cuando volvía era cada vez más débil. Como si volviera y en seguida se fuera, estando entre los muertos y los vivos, realmente extraño pero sin sentido alguno.

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunas cuantas horas y ya atardecía, Tifa se mantuvo dormida por un largo rato; Cloud esperaba a que despertase, el estuvo en su habitación todo ese tiempo observándola y pensando un millón de cosas. Yuffie miraba la televisión aburrida esperando alguna noticia, aunque sabía que estaría distorsionada y por completo cambiada la base de los hechos seguiría intacta y Vincent se encontraba con ella ya que le pidió o más bien le instó a que le acompañara no sabía porque pero le era un poco incómodo y de alguna forma agradable, jamás se había vuelto a sentir así desde… no, ni siquiera Lucrecia tenía ese efecto en él. Aerith por su parte cuidaba de sus flores que tenía en casa de Tifa y leía algunos libros de cocina. Su espera fue interrumpida por un hombre rubio que llamaba a la puerta, en un traje blanco y acompañado de esos sujetos el pelirrojo y su amigo, Turks.<p>

"¿Rufus? Pensé que vendrías mañana".

"Así era, pero, estoy seguro que Cloud quiere saber todo de una sola vez".

"Empieza ahora entonces". Declaro el rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos, a lo que el presidente recibió con una sonrisa, las personas no cambian fácilmente.

"De acuerdo, si no te molesta quisiera un café, siempre quise visitar el séptimo cielo". Se adelantó firmemente y tomo asiento en alguna mesa del bar, reviso el lugar buscando a Tifa con la mirada pero parecía que ella no estaba allí. "¿Dónde está Tifa?"

"No te interesa saber, está bien si es lo que te preocupa Sephiroth no ha aparecido por aquí". Cloud se convertía en un hombre fiero cuando tenía que hacerlo, él no se dejaba desmoronar frente a nadie, al menos la única que lograba eso era… Tifa.

"Aquí tienes, creo que… está bien" Aerith solía endulzar todo lo que cocinaba, era alguna clase de manía. El presidente lo acepto y pago enseguida.

"Eh… pero…" Prefirió no decir nada, era más importante tener esa información antes que cualquier otra cosa.

"Creo que ha llegado ese tipo Shin-ra, será mejor que bajemos, vamos". Tomo la mano del pistolero sin preocuparse por la molestia que le causaba. Ambos bajaron para encontrarse con esa fría mirada.

Yuffie se sentó tomando más de esos deliciosos panecillos, sin embargo Vincent se recargo nuevamente contra la pared, esperando por lo que el presidente tenía que decir, al final ambos llevaban casi la misma información pero prefería que él se hiciese cargo de todo ello. Aerith se sentó junto a Cloud observándolo detenidamente.

"Siento venir hoy mismo, pero creo que es algo importante y tan importante es este asunto que no podría esperar a mañana, y sé que quieres saberlo ya". Tomo un sorbo de su café. A lo que Cloud afirmo con la cabeza dándole a entender que efectivamente aserto, no se había equivocado en eso.

"Quiero saber todo, cada detalle". Aclaro antes de que Rufus pensara acaso evitar algo o pensar que era mejor no causar problemas.

"…" Suspiro, se sentía cansado de que la historia podría repetirse, pero el mismo lo dijo no importa cuántas veces la historia se repetía siempre lo vencerán. "Tifa es la única víctima que se conoce padece Geostigma, hemos buscado alguna otra persona pero hasta el momento Tifa es la única víctima de esto".

"¿Qué quieres decir…?" Yuffie ya podía hacerse algunas ideas de lo que pasaba. Pero le causaba cierta duda que Tifa fuese la única persona en todo el mundo, ¿Qué rayos podría significar?

"Bueno, eso nos da a pensar que Sephiroth planea usarla para algún motivo, no podemos imaginar cual pero es lo único que tendría sentido. Usar a Tifa como un elemento en esta jugada".

"Que sucio…" Susurro Yuffie alarmada por la situación.

"Es por eso que te he pedido vigilarla… He llegado a concluir que Sephiroth puede estar buscándola ahora mismo, si está vivo… bueno sería otro tema sin ninguna prueba por el momento". Un nuevo sorbo calmado, hablar de esto le causaba un extraño escalofrió. "Hasta donde sabemos no hay rastro de él o Jenova, nos encargamos de revisar el cráter nuevamente pero ahora puedo decirte muy seguro que ya no queda nada".

"Quisiera que me hablaras un poco más del Geostigma y su relación con Sephiroth, ya que, si no existe rastro de él, no podría ser posible que llegara esa enfermedad".

"Uhm, el Geostigma de Tifa es realmente extraño, no detectamos absolutamente nada como Jenova o Sephiroth, sin embargo sabemos que allí están, probablemente células que estuvieron en su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo. Probablemente una diminuta cantidad que fue aumentando poco a poco". No estaba muy seguro de nada, lo que más era preocupante era la razón de la existencia de ese Geostigma, como fue posible que llegase a ella. Con esa información tal vez podría prevenir que el mundo entero enfermara. "Dime Cloud, ¿Hay algo en Tifa que hayas notado?"

"Realmente no, parte de lo que sucede es igual al primer Geostigma que conocimos. Al menos creo que nada ha cambiado". Cloud razono con atención, Tifa actuaba extraño era lo único que pudo ocurrírsele pero lo vio como algo normal tratándose del Geostigma. "Pienso que esto es una advertencia de Sephiroth, de que al menos regresara y ha obtenido una nueva forma de atemorizar al mundo".

"Podría ser, pero es muy poco probable, esto lleva meses, si quisiera ello lo habría comenzado hace ya mucho. Por lo que me da por suponer que quiere algo de ella, conseguir algo usando a tu amiga". Rufus tampoco tenía idea de que pensar, podrían barajar miles de teorías pero ninguna podría ser la correcta.

"Ella no es una herramienta". Cloud se sentía molesto, no permitiría que Sephiroth se acerque a ella.

"Solo tú puedes saber lo que tiene ella para que Sephiroth la escoja entre tantas personas, y es por eso que quiere tenerla como una herramienta". Todos pensaban la situación y querían saber todo de una sola vez pero sabían que nadie tenía las respuestas absolutas más que el mismo hombre que inicio todo. "Tenemos que mirar al pasado, tal vez, para saber lo que Sephiroth quiere".

"Sabes que lo único que desea es destruir el mundo y convertirse en un dios". Cloud hablo secamente, para él, el pasado no era tan agradable.

"Si, lo sé. Quiero decir, lo que ha hecho Sephiroth en el pasado tal vez nos dé una clave. Existen miles de pensamientos Cloud, todos aquí tenemos una opinión diferente, pero concordamos en que Sephiroth regresara. Si no es que ya lo ha hecho".

"La voluntad es más fuerte que la vida… la mente es más poderosa que el cuerpo. Sé que es así pero no quisiera creer en nada de eso".

"Comprendo. Sin embargo, no hay nada más que compruebe que Sephiroth podría volver, se eliminó toda célula Jenova de este planeta que restaba, por lo que para él sería imposible traerse de vuelta. No puede revivir sin el poder de Jenova. Daria pie a otra posibilidad, usar el cuerpo de Tifa para engendrar y propagar esas células. Tal vez generar o mantener dentro de su cuerpo a salvo una producción de asquerosas partículas Jenova". Era una nauseabunda idea pero muy probable, tal vez demasiado realista.

"Sephiroth es un maldito cerdo, no puede hacer algo como eso… ¡Que repugnante!" Yuffie pareció entender todo perfectamente y no pudo disimular su descontento y poca aprobación.

"¿Q-Que dices? ¿Cómo podría ser eso…?"

"Como te dije, podría ser que una pequeña cantidad de células Jenova que continuo en un crecimiento exponencial hayan causado su Geostigma, también podrían ser el inicio de esto. Con el tiempo se multiplicarían hasta destruir el cuerpo de Tifa y una nueva Jenova renacería". Sonaba muy convincente pero hasta ahora nada era seguro.

"…Eso… no puede ser".

"La única forma de detener esto, seria matando a Tifa, ya que Jenova necesita de un ser vivo para producirse, la única solución que veo…"

"¡¿Matarla?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!"

"Sé que esta concepción no te agrada en absoluto, pero es la única forma de detener a Jenova antes de que se convierta en una verdadera amenaza".

"Para ti matarla sería muy fácil, no sentirías nada en absoluto. Pero para nosotros no es cualquier cosa, nos importa más que el planeta". Ellos asintieron dándole a entender a Rufus que no le permitirían a nadie poner una mano encima a esa chica.

"… Ya veo, pero de todas formas es una suposición". Se disculpó el presidente por su idea tan descabellada pero realmente muy posible. "Sin embargo, Cloud, el poder de Sephiroth reside en Jenova, sin ella él es por completo incapaz de traerse de vuelta, hasta donde me parece saber. Es por eso que si Tifa obtiene el poder de Jenova y cede bajo su control, Tifa será quien traiga de vuelta a Sephiroth".

"¿¡Que?! No podría, sabes que Sephiroth solo puede tomar el control de las mentes débiles, sin voluntad". Afirmo Cloud, sabiendo por experiencia propia todo lo que se vive en ese estado.

"Solo ustedes saben la posibilidad que tiene, yo no conozco a Tifa tanto como ustedes, es por eso que depende de ustedes solucionar esto. Si no lo solucionan, nosotros tendremos que encargarnos".

"Deja de jugar Cloud, esto es serio". Reno al que jamás se le ve haciendo su trabajo seriamente esta vez sí que tenía una mirada severa.

"Mataremos a Tifa si esto termina fuera de su control". Aunque el hombre quisiera ayudar a la reconstrucción del planeta lo hacía por su beneficio, seguía siendo el mismo hombre cruel y frio, sigue siendo Rufus Shin-ra.

"Te aseguro que esto terminara en un final feliz. Si es todo lo que tenías que decir puedes irte". Y Cloud permanecía siendo un chico frio, severo y demasiado incomprensible.

"Por supuesto, hasta ahora no hay nada más. Estaremos al tanto. Nos veremos pronto Cloud Strife". El presidente salió junto a sus acompañantes. El bar quedo en un completo silencio.

"¿Q-Que haremos Cloud? ¿Qué pasara con Tifa?..."

"Yo…No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. No se preocupen que ganaremos esta lucha". Ahora que más necesitaban a Tifa ellos mismos tenían que levantarse el ánimo, ya no había una chica de cabello negro que mantenía una sonrisa para ellos…

"…Iré a ver la televisión, no quiero hacer nada más". Yuffie lo sabía, no habría una salvación, no podría. Estaba perdido y si no había una solución… ¿Qué pasa si esta vez la lucha está perdida?

"…." Vincent subió junto a ella, pudo ver lo que sentía, y lo que pasaba por su mente, y sinceramente no podía dejar que su amiga se rindiera, la conocía y ella nunca lo haría.

Cloud subió a verla, Tifa aun permanecía en el sueño. Aerith le siguió, tenía algo muy importante que decirle. El hombre se detuvo frente a la cama, observando la tranquilidad que inundaba en ella, usualmente se veía una chispa de preocupación en su rostro, y ahora es que se daba cuenta de ello. Calmada, todo aquel que la viera sentía una extraña tranquilidad relajante al verla en ese aspecto.

"Cloud… Tengo algo que decirte".

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Cuando regrese a la vida era con un propósito, detener a la amenaza, pero algo me dice que Sephiroth no es la amenaza, Jenova. Ella reside en el cuerpo de Tifa, y si el agua de la iglesia no reacciono, eso solo puede significar que Jenova descubrió una forma de resistirla. Aunque yo quiera curarla… no puedo hacerlo, mi poder no es suficiente para ello". Aerith se hizo a un lado escondiendo sus lágrimas, se sentía como una completa inútil. Deseaba hacer algo por Tifa, pero la debilidad no se lo permitía.

". . . ."

"Lo siento Cloud, en verdad, perdoname. Tenía que decírtelo, es mi culpa si algo le sucede a Tifa, y… y yo…"

"No es tu culpa". Era una tanta ironía que se intercambiaran los papeles, pero era verdad, no era su culpa. "Jenova no está viva, Sephiroth la controla".

"¿C-como sabes eso?"

"Bueno… es lo que quiero pensar. Si vencemos a Sephiroth el poder de Jenova desaparecerá con él. Sera tu oportunidad para eliminarlo de la corriente vital para siempre, sé que suena simple pero no lo es ¿Verdad?"

"¿eh? Pero Cloud, no sabemos nada de donde está el, o si al menos está vivo".

"Lo sé". Una media sonrisa ilumino su rostro, nada lo detendría ahora, el buscaría a Sephiroth sin parar, hasta encontrarlo entonces lo mataría, y jamás volvería. No le robaría nada, no le robaría a Tifa, él no se la quitaría. Una batalla diferente pero aun así seguía siendo una lucha y como siempre, obtendría la victoria.

"Cloud". Sonrió al entender lo que haría, ese era Cloud después de todo. "Ya veo, iras a buscarlo, sé que lo encontraras".

No sabían si Sephiroth estaba vivo, ni siquiera tenían idea de donde podría estar su cuerpo o su espíritu. Debían mantener la esperanza por Tifa, la única forma de curar a Tifa estaba en acabar con Sephiroth.

"No sabemos nada de Sephiroth…es por eso que yo buscare una cura…" La chica sonrió convencida.

Ambos parecían muy convencidos, demasiado persuadidos por su propia fuerza, el vencerlo varias veces no significaba que lo podrían lograr esta vez, porque ahora el no haría nada, era el momento de usar a su mejor marioneta, esta vez nada fallaría… Incluso Cloud siendo una gran marioneta en el pasado tenía una debilidad. Tifa estaba en la mejor posición para ser controlada, más cuando sus amigos le fallaron…

En otra habitación, Yuffie miraba la televisión, se levantó a punto de llorar, se excusó con que tenía ganas de ir al baño, el hombre en capa roja se percató. El la siguió y la detuvo antes de que saliera de esa habitación, ni el mismo sabía lo que hacia.

"Yuffie… entiendo que esto le afecte demasiado, pero es necesario que mantenga la fuerza y no se rinda ahora, le prometo…" Olvidalo vince, es hora de dejar los formalismos, necesita que Yuffie confiara en él. Respiro, no era muy agradable tener que hacer cosas así por una chica que lo molesta todo el tiempo. "Te prometo que Tifa no morirá por el Geostigma…" Abrazo a la pequeña que estaba por desmoronarse, el calor de ambos cuerpos se aceptaron perfectamente, era mágico…

"…No quiero que Tifa esté en peligro… si Cloud no hace nada como siempre ¿Qué pasara? Vincent… quiero ir contigo, quiero encontrar a Sephiroth…"

"…sabes que viajo solo" No podía ir en compañía de Yuffie, pero sin embargo, ella iría tras ese loco y si tenía más suerte que todos lo encontraría, sin duda Sephiroth la mataría, al menos intentaría protegerla, aunque no le gustara la idea, tenía que hacerlo. "Está bien, podrás acompañarme, te ayudare a encontrarlo".

"¡Gracias!" Apretó con fuerza, estaba emocionada.

Nada detendría a Sephiroth, ni siquiera su fuerza, ni siquiera su convicción, aunque intentaran detener su muerte, él la mataría, lo haría. Aún permanecían muchas preguntas, ellos tenían tantas pero el tiempo responderá… ¿Qué busca Sephiroth ahora? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Volverá a la vida? De ser así ¿Por qué escoger a Tifa? ¿Por qué ella es la única víctima? Miles, y miles, la respuesta si estaba en el pasado pero ¿En qué parte del pasado? ¿Nibelheim? ¿El cráter? ¿Dónde?

* * *

><p>Tifa aun permanecía inconsciente, llevaba cerca de una semana, las personas con esa enfermedad muchas veces quedaron en ese estado por casi meses, era preocupante. Por suerte Aerith estuvo allí para cuidar de ella. Cloud ahora regreso a casa más temprano solo para verla. Yuffie se decidió por viajar al lado de Vincent aunque el parecía más que molesto por su decisión, pero acepto al final; buscarían información del paradero de Sephiroth como le prometieron al pelo chocobo. Barret acepto cuidar de los niños el tiempo que fuese necesario, lo que menos deseaban era que se enteraran de Tifa y lo que sucedió solo los preocuparían a sobremanera. Cid, el también sin decirlo o aceptarlo comenzó a buscar por Sephiroth le preocupaba lo que a Tifa pudiera pasarle. Nanaki se enteró de todo muy pronto y siguió a los demás, llego a visitar el séptimo cielo para verla, le preocupaba tanto que quería quedarse a cuidarla con la florista pero sabiendo que ahora la única solución posible era matar a Sephiroth no dudo en emprender viaje. Todos se volvieron a unir, a unir sus fuerzas. Avalancha había regresado. Su dura pelea no termina aun…<p>

Continuara-

**Un comienzo un poco rápido Jejeje, espero que les guste tanto como a mi xD intento ser rápida para traerles los capítulos lo más pronto posible. Intentare tardar máximo tres semanas x3 o dos. Sé que esperaban más de este capítulo pero sean pacientes tardara un poquito. **

**Espero que no tenga muchos errores, no tuve suficiente tiempo para hacer una última revisión. **

**Siempre soñé con contestar comentarios pero la vida real me quiere de vuelta así que les agradezco a: Mephi, Guest, Almafuerte, Alberto (Eres Albertochucho?) y Lucendi Lux (Tu comentario me encanto xD gracias en verdad ya empezaba a creer que era una mala historia). **

**En serio amo leer que esta historia va bien, intentare sorprenderlos con muchas cosas más, porque esto no será poco muajajaja…**

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. Volveré… yo jamás seré un recuerdo…**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Qué está sucediendo?

**Disclaimer: ****Ni los personajes, el juego, etc., etc., me pertenecen yo solo me divierto con ellos xD.**

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña…? Esto es muy extraño, siento como si mi cuerpo ya no me perteneciera, es como si… hubiera muerto… ¿Es la corriente vital?_

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz gris del día iluminaba su rostro, las ventanas entreabiertas y un chico rubio sentado al lado de su cama a medio dormir. Giro su rostro hasta encarar al de cabello rubio, los ojos azules se encontraron con el escarlata, el parecía entre esperanzado y asustado, no sabría como… explicarle lo que Rufus había dicho hace dos semanas.

"Cloud…" Susurro, su voz sonaba entristecida, no era a quien hubiese querido ver… se irguió enseguida y miro a su alrededor, tan solo estaban en su habitación, miro a las ventanas, un día lluvioso, parpadeo un par de veces hasta darse cuenta de que no tenía el vendaje, se sobresalto al instante y miro asustada al rubio.

"No te preocupes, está bien, ya lo sabemos".

"Yo…" Un fuerte latido en su pecho, retuvo un pequeño grito, salió de la cama apresurada, tomo sus zapatillas, se las coloco bajo la mirada extrañada de Cloud. Camino acelerada a la puerta de su habitación.

"…Tifa" Cloud se levanto enseguida y la sujeto por la mano, con fuerza, no dejaría que se vaya… el peligro asechaba fuera y seguro Sephiroth esperaba por ella, estando descuidada para secuestrarla… "No puedes salir de aquí, escúchame primero"

"¿¡Cloud!? ¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no entiendes!" Intento liberarse, una vez mas no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, amaba sentir esa faceta de Cloud, el héroe que prometió protegerla, pero era una mentira y ella lo entendía mejor que nadie, había perdido la maldita esperanza por el. Intento mirar hacia otro lado, todo menos su mirada azul, todo menos el mar que podía tragarla… "Esto no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes ¡Yo no los quiero cerca!"

"Comprendo que te sientas mal, pero tienes que escucharme… no permitiré-"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me suceda algo? ¿Qué Sephiroth aparezca para dañarme? ¿¡Qué demonios no permitirás Cloud!? ¿¡Que alguien me lastime!?" Una pequeña risa sarcástica atravesó en los labios de Tifa. "Si no quieres que alguien me lastime ¡Aléjate de mi! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que mi dolor es culpa tuya? ¡Ni siquiera Sephiroth cuando mato a mi padre lo hizo! Mi única familia… mi única familia era él, pero cuando te encontré supe que aun permanecía mi familia conmigo, pero… ¿Qué crees que sucedió?"

"Escúchame Tifa, se que esta no eres tú, algo te esta hiriendo… El Geostigma te vuelve irracional y agresiva…"

"¡Entiende Cloud! No hay Geostigma que me lastime, eres tú… La única familia que tenia, que no me acepto como su familia, que me alejo de lo único que tenia, ¡Que me rechazo siempre! Tú me alejaste de la única familia que me quedaba, y no solo eras tú… lo fue Denzel… Marlene… ¡Ellos solo podían estar con Cloud!" Las gotas saladas que bajan por sus mejillas eran saboreadas por el frio suelo. El chico solo miraba la tristeza y odio en la mirada escarlata. "… Y eso no fue suficiente para ti… me heriste una y otra vez, una y otra vez… ¿Y sabes…? Si tus heridas fueran físicas, créeme que ya me habrías matado… ¡Ni siquiera Sephiroth puede ser tan cruel como tú!"

"Lo entiendo Tifa… ¡Es por eso que no lo hare más! ¡Es por eso que te protegeré esta vez!" El brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, no solo el mako, su esperanza e ilusión por protegerla.

"No Cloud… no esta vez… Ya no necesito más de ti, no necesito que me protejas". Cloud dejo resbalar la pequeña mano de Tifa poco a poco, el dolor que ella sentía ¿Era este?

"… ¿Qué…Qué es lo que dijiste?" Creyendo no haber escuchado más que una ilusión en su mente pidió y rogo no fuera verdad. No por favor, no…

"Ya lo he dicho Cloud ¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Tú ya no eres mi héroe!" Intento retener cada lágrima, pero caían tan fluidas que rodaban una tras otra. Se mordió los labios, no quería llorar más por alguien que no las vería aunque quisiera, Cloud no puede ver sus lágrimas… Todo lo que dijo era cierto, para ella cada palabra fue real… "¡Quiero que se alejen de mi! Todos ustedes, fuera de mi vida…"

"¡No Tifa! No lo haremos, te protegeremos juntos ¡Lo haremos por ti!" La tomo por los hombros diciendo cada palabra con convicción. Una tímida sonrisa asomo en aquellos labios fríos. "¡Yo te protegeré… es una promesa!"

"…" Se desmorono por completo frente a él, odiaba a Cloud, odiaba su maldita forma de ser. No podía permitir que lastimaran a alguno de ellos, tenía que protegerlos porque sabía que esta batalla estaba perdida, no habría forma de ganar, porque no era Sephiroth ni Jenova quien los lastimaría… era ella. "Cloud… Por favor…"

"¡No se discutirá más!" Tifa retrocedió lejos de Cloud una vez más, hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, temerosa de lo que puede suceder en cualquier momento. El frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta dijo: "Esta conversación nunca sucedió… yo no aceptare nada de eso". El sonido de la puerta fue suficientemente fuerte como para adivinar que Cloud estaba molesto y hasta donde podía imaginar un millón de sentimientos negativos atravesando su débil mente.

Tifa miro al suelo avergonzada, no entendía, si esas palabras realmente eran las que sentían y quería decir, pero… ella no quería lastimar a Cloud… Maldijo por lo bajo, se sentía frustrada por lo que pasaba. Necesitaba un baño para relajarse cuanto antes, al menos algo que la mantuviera alejada de sus pensamientos…

"¿Cloud…? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?" La chica de cabello castaño se encontraba detrás de la barra cocinando, esta mañana parecía que había pocos clientes. Se adelanto al rubio que bajaba por las escaleras, miro su rostro, triste. "¿Por qué estas así? ¿Paso algo con Tifa?"

"No… No es nada, Aerith". Tomo las llaves de Fenrir y salió por la puerta principal, todo demasiado rápido dejando a Aerith confundida por semejante expresión. Se pregunto si Cloud haría las entregas tranquilamente.

"Buen día…Cloud". Murmuro preocupada, mirando a su ´novio´ alejarse.

* * *

><p>Noche, y Cloud aun no regresaba, Aerith estaba preocupada por ello ¿Alguna de esas escapadas de las que Tifa tanto le hablo? Termino de despachar a los pocos clientes que visitaban el séptimo cielo, cerró las puertas del bar y limpio el lugar, al menos le llevo unas cuantas horas. De repente se sintió atraída por el hermoso ruido que envolvía la casa, la bella melodía que sonaba por los pasillos. Subió hasta la habitación de donde provenía. Tifa siempre había tocado el piano con tanta maestría y habilidad, era la primera vez que la veía…<p>

"…" De la nada Tifa se detuvo en seco, observo a Aerith apoyada en el marco de la puerta, volvió la mirada frente a ella. "¿Qué quieres Aerith?"

"¿Eh? Ah… yo, ehm… No ocurre nada Tifa, todo está bien es solo que… Nunca escuche tocarte el piano, nada extraño supongo…" Camino algunos pasos hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación, observando las calles vacías, ni rastro de Cloud.

"¿Segura? ¿No será que estas aburrida de esperar a Cloud?... ¿Esperas a Cloud cierto?" La astucia de su voz sonaba casi irreal, o más bien era la ironía en su voz…

"¿Yo? S-si… lo hago, pero no estoy aburrida. Ya sabes, el bar está cerrado y Cloud aun no ha regresado… tal vez… si lo estoy". Se sentía un poco mal de decir algo así.

"No te preocupes, lo hacía todo el tiempo. Se iba cada vez que un problema amenazaba con ser imposible de resolver, ahora lo hizo porque tiene miedo, siente miedo de lo que pueda pasarme y sabe que es inevitable". Algunas notas fueron decayendo tristemente hasta parecer un sonido desordenado.

"¿Tifa?" Retrocedió un paso, no se sentía segura con Tifa, era una chica diferente a la que conocía, a la dulce mujer que atendía un humilde bar, una chica que cualquiera que le haya conocido sabrá que es el ángel del Séptimo cielo.

"Y cada vez que Cloud lo hacía, yo tenía que esperar a que llegara, todas las noches, sufrir por su llegada, cuando finalmente lo escuchaba en la lejanía, corría feliz hacia la puerta para recibirlo, el entraba… y yo sonreía… pero el solo decía ¿Por qué sigues despierta? Ignorando todo lo que hacía… ignorando las razones de lo que hacía cuando eran más que obvias, ¿No puedo preocuparme por él? Tal vez no". Se levanto, camino hacia la puerta y desapareció de la mirada de Aerith.

"…" La chica de las flores mantuvo una mirada dudosa a todo esto, miro detrás de ella, una vez más a las calles desiertas, nada.

* * *

><p>Atravesaba el bar en silencio, no quería despertar a… Aerith, que seguro le esperaba… Subió hasta llegar a la habitación de Tifa, entro sigilosamente, ella estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirado una fotografía. Cuando ella giro la mirada a Cloud… El solo pudo ver las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos y mejillas. Se acerco a Tifa, miro la fotografía que ella permanecía sosteniendo, era… ¿Aun guardaba la fotografía de Nibelheim? ¿La misión de Sephiroth y Zack?<p>

"Yo lo extraño…" Dijo entre sollozos.

"¿A quién? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Cloud no se acerco mas, sabía que ella se alejaría en cuanto lo intentara. Se mantuvo a una distancia moderada, observando ambos ojos granates que brillaban con la intensidad más hermosa que el mako…

"Extraño a Sephiroth… a Zack… y en parte me extraño a mi… cuando aún permanecía la esperanza…" Arranco un suspiro, y busco ocultarse bajo sus manos, tiro la fotografía a un lado.

"¿A Sephiroth? ¿Por qué lo haces? P-Pensé que lo odiabas" No comprendiendo lo que Tifa quería decir con eso, busco acercarse más para mirarla, ¿Qué pasaba?

"El era un héroe, y yo lo admiraba, cuando lo conocí por primera vez el fue… era diferente… lo admiraba porque le dio tanta fuerza a muchos chicos que… no la tenían… te hizo fuerte Cloud… en algún momento"

"…"

"Cuando sucedió el incidente yo no quería creer que Sephiroth era el culpable, dolió… mi héroe en realidad era un monstruo que no sintió nada al matar a mi única familia… lo odio porque mintió…"

"Supongo que tienes razón, nadie podría creer que un héroe como el causo tanto dolor… pero eso quedo atrás Tifa, se que para ti fue muy duro, pero debes intentar olvidarlo…"

"Ignóralo Cloud, yo solo quería hablar de esto con alguien… buenas noches". Salió de la cama secando sus lágrimas, dejo el marco con cuidado observándola por última vez, giro hacia Cloud, sonrió con sinceridad, esa sonrisa que todos aheleaban volver a ver.

"¿…?" Sintió un golpe fuerte en la cara, pero no paso nada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla sonreír así, era… mágico…

"Ya verás que todo sale bien". Mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, ambos ojos granates brillaron con intensidad.

* * *

><p>Ya casi era mediodía, Cloud camino una vez más a la habitación de Tifa, estaba preparado tenía que decirle ahora lo que le preocupaba y lo que Rufus les había dicho, solo esperaba que no se alterara una vez más. Abrió la puerta, mientras las chirriantes bisagras revelaban un tenue ruido, dentro de la habitación solo permanecía una cama vacía, algunas cosas sobre el suelo, unas cuantas fotografías pero ni rastro de Tifa.<p>

"_¡Demonios! Tifa no puedes hacer esto todo el tiempo"_ Pensó, entre furioso y molesto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajo con rapidez hacia el bar, detrás de la barra ella aun permanecía cocinando, Aerith no parecía haberse percatado. "¿Dónde está Tifa?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No estaba en su habitación durmiendo?" Aparto sus manos de lo que hacía y camino hacia Cloud preocupada.

"Ella no está allí…" Susurro pensante, su corazón latía desmedido y juraría que saldría de su pecho si no encontraba a Tifa, se había vuelto en alguna clase de chico sobreprotector.

La tintineante campana que cuidaba la puerta resonó, el lugar permanecía en silencio, los pocos clientes que había quedaron helados. La figura que entraba al séptimo cielo caminaba con lentitud sobre la madera, una sonrisa sospechosa asomaba en su rostro, y sus ojos iban en busca de Cloud.

Continuara…

**Primero, perdón, se que prometí en menos tiempo el capitulo siguiente, pero es que en serio que el tiempo quiere matarme. Y aquí esta, y por falta de tiempo no logre hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo este cap es más corto pero bueno espero que se quedaran como: "¿Eh? ¿Pero qué paso?" ¬ w ¬ es lo que quiero eh? En fin. Reviews Por favor! Los necesito *-* muero de hambre. REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Perdida

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, el juego, etc., etc., me pertenecen yo solo me divierto con ellos xD.**

**Ejem! Por todos los medios del mundo xD quiero dedicar este capítulo a LucendiLux, gracias por las galletas me encantaron xD y a todos los que la leen, son increíbles gracias por seguirme! No se decepcionaran (Espero) ¬ w ¬ intente traer este cap mucho antes que los otros, diviértanse!**

_En el capitulo anterior…_La tintineante campana que cuidaba la puerta resonó, el lugar permanecía en silencio, los pocos clientes que había quedaron helados. La figura que entraba al séptimo cielo caminaba con lentitud sobre la madera, una sonrisa sospechosa asomaba en su rostro, y sus ojos iban en busca de Cloud.

"Buenos días Cloud, Aerith". Su sonrisa era extraña, realmente extraña. Paso entre las mesas hasta llegar a la barra y dejar unas cuantas cosas. "Hice las compras esta mañana, ¿Cloud? ¿Te sientes bien?" Su mirada permaneció en el.

"S-Si…" Sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, la calma se extendió por todo su cuerpo, jamás se sintió tan bien y en paz, ella estaba bien. Tenía que reprenderla pero bueno, ella era mayor para saber lo que hacía. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada Tifa?"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa". Escapo una risa burlona, parecía ¿Feliz? "¿Se han asustado? ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Creyeron que Sephiroth me capturo? No lo creo necesario"

"¡Tifa! ¡Esto no es una broma!" Su tono de voz se elevo algunos decibeles, pero Tifa permaneció indiferente y sonriente, por lo que Cloud sentía que su furia se elevaba cada vez más, quería protegerla pero no podía de esa manera ¿O sí?. "Tu seguridad es importante para mi…"

"Preocúpate por otras cosas, yo puedo cuidarme sola". Dijo finalmente para subir a su habitación, aun con una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón ella no parecía ser Tifa. ¿Cómo podrías saber algo como eso? Cloud permaneció observando cómo se alejaba, preocupado, algo… debía de haber algo para protegerla de todo…

* * *

><p>Ella se encontraba avanzando entre los escombros de la iglesia, el lugar parecía por completo a punto de caerse, pero siempre se mantuvo allí, firme. Miro a la lejanía lo que aun permanecía allí, la espada. Volvió a sentarse sobre la fría madera, enfrentando el suelo lleno de flores, ¿Por qué le gustaba ese lugar? No lo sabía, era perfecto simplemente. Una parte de su pasado, cuando Cloud solía estar aquí. Cuando Aerith era una chica amable y dulce que vendía flores y recordaba con cariño y ternura a su primer amor. Tifa deseaba pensar como Aerith, olvidar al primer amor y encontrar uno nuevo que resulta más agradable. Pero era imposible, Tifa no podía evitar mantenerse apegada a Cloud, y era por eso que amaba estar enferma de Geostigma, era lo único que lograba mantenerla tan lejos de él, que no le preocupaba ni siquiera lo que pudiera pasarle. Era perfecto.<p>

Sonrió con pesar, mirando cada fotografía sintió la necesidad de apartarse de la realidad y vagar aquí, en la iglesia de la chica de las flores. Deseaba seguir pensando en Sephiroth como el enemigo que odia y desea muerto, pero el tiempo logra cambiar muchas cosas. Miro el brillo intenso de las flores iluminadas por los primeros rayos de luz. ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? No, claro que lo odiaba, pero no podía demostrarlo… aun así era extraño y le ocasionaba miedo, un miedo terrible que no podría controlar cuando volviera a verlo… Aunque… ¿Extrañaba hablar con él? Después de todo con el tiempo se había convertido en su única compañía.

"¿Qué es lo te lastima? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" Una voz femenina pregunto detrás de ella, se giro en seguida para notar que se trataba de…

* * *

><p>Observando su habitación, llego hasta todas y cada una de las fotos regadas sobre el suelo, imaginando que esa chica seguro se sentía deprimida por su familia, podría aprovechar eso, anoto mentalmente. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que una de entre todas las fotos se mantuvo más radiante que las demás.<p>

"¿Uhm? ¿Qué es esto?" La tomo entre sus manos, observando el semblante serio de Sephiroth, la alegría de ese chico en cabello negro y ella misma sonriente una verdadera sonrisa, con esa ropa tan alegre… _Debo alejar a esta chica… Creo que no es la indicada para este trabajo, no creo que Sephiroth tenga razón…ella no puede con esto…_

Busco entre los cajones algo que pudiera serle de utilidad, dejo la fotografía y busco con vehemencia, nada… no encontraba nada, solo algunas cartas que seguro no eran muy importantes, y podría apostar a que ninguna de ellas le pertenecía al chico repartidor. Todo parecía perfectamente ordenado pero no lograba encontrar nada entre sus cosas, algunos pequeños regalos que seguro eran de algún pretendiente de tiempo atrás, nada bueno. El siguiente contenedor, solo maquillaje… no parecía ni siquiera revisado… se encontraba tan escondido y apartado de todo, junto a otras cosas muy femeninas ¿Por qué no las utilizo? Lanzo los objetos hasta finalmente dar con algo, su diario. Pensó con obviedad que toda chica debe tener uno al menos, o algún lugar donde compartir sus pensamientos.

"Muy bien Tifa Lockheart, veamos que escondes…" Abrió el pequeño cuaderno, recorriendo cada página posible, al menos algo allí mismo debía haber. Así fue, muchas cosas, demasiadas… redacto perfectamente lo que le dolía y lo que necesitaba. Cloud era un idiota, debió tratar mejor al único apoyo que tuvo de verdad, ¿Qué hará Cloud sin su luz? Era tan idiota para darse cuenta que era Tifa la luz que necesitaba, Aerith únicamente lo conducía a ella, pero sin luz te atrapa la oscuridad…

_Cloud lo volvió a hacer, volvió a dejarnos como siempre, Marlene sigue preguntándome donde está él, mientras que Denzel pregunta cuándo volverá. Y yo… ya no se que contestarles, todas las noches esperando por un hombre al que siento cada vez desconozco mas, no sé quién es, así de simple, me preocupa lo que pueda sucederle o lo que este pasándole en el momento. Sé que Cloud sufre por la pérdida de Aerith, y comprendo que así se sienta porque… aunque odie admitirlo él sigue enamorado de ella, no sé qué hacer para que lo haga de mi. ¿Sabes que quiero? Yo quiero que Cloud se enamore de mi, pero eso solo fue un sueño de adolescentes, pensar que el amor es siempre o simple felicidad al lado de otra persona… Me olvide de eso, ya no quiero el amor de Cloud, solo quiero su amistad, es por eso que intentare algo nuevo, hablare con él, intentare conversar con él, espero que las pequeñas palabras se conviertan pronto en una oración…_

"Vamos… ¿Es en serio? Creo que Sephiroth podrá aprovecharse de una chica enamorada". Resalto la mujer de lo que leía, no podía creerlo. Una chica que aparentaba tal fuerza y rudeza, que peleara fieramente en batalla, ¿Podía ser tan débil? Por lo único que sabía muchos decían de ella, era que siempre permanecía con una sonrisa, pero pronto pudo ver que escondía todo lo que siente de los demás. ¿Una forma de protegerse? Era muy introvertida.

…_No funciono, Cloud parece distanciarse cada vez más, y no logro nada aun, el no pretende hablarme de sus sentimientos ni siquiera mostrarse más afectivo con los niños, le pedí que me ayudara a cuidar de ellos, le pedí que pasara más tiempo con ellos, pero solo hizo caso omiso, una y otra vez vuelve para luego irse tan pronto… Denzel parece ser el más afectado de todo esto, el quiere pasar más tiempo con Cloud, cuando intento ser como Cloud, Denzel me rechaza, incluso como su madre… bueno, no puedo pedirle a Denzel que me vea como una, ni siquiera lo soy pero al menos esperaba que el me considerara como parte de su familia, como lo hace con Cloud, parece que no encontrare mi lugar en esta familia, porque no lo tengo… _

"Una familia… ¿Eso es lo que quiere Tifa? Parece sencillo pero… no puedo dejar que Sephiroth piense en esto y en Tifa, no puedo aceptar esto…". Paso de algunas páginas más, y comenzó la lectura.

_Hoy Cloud me hizo una pregunta muy extraña, ¿Has encontrado tu tierra prometida? Volvió a conversar conmigo echándome en cara que fue Aerith la que inicio y lo incito a esto, se que ella quiere que él y yo podamos vivir juntos y felices, pero es que ella ¿No se da cuenta de que el solo podrá serlo con ella? ¿No se da cuenta de que el solo es feliz con ella y no conmigo? Aparentemente no, o tal vez… ¿Quiere recordármelo? Puede que quiera herirme… Claro que eso es imposible Aerith no es alguien que desee el dolor de otro. En fin… en ese momento yo no supe que responderle, ¿Qué podía decirle? Claro, junto a ti Cloud, junto a ustedes que son mi familia, son mi tierra prometida. Eso solo hubiera sido una gran mentira, porque no me siento de esa manera, feliz. Solo puedo sufrir cuando estoy con Cloud… Me lleno de curiosidad su pregunta así que intente preguntarle lo mismo, el me respondió… mi tierra prometida esta con Aerith… _

_¿A caso no he sido lo suficientemente clara? Creo que he hecho todo por el, siempre intento mostrar mi preocupación y muchas veces el me atrapa como una chica enamorada pero aun así ¿No se da cuenta? ¡Es todo un…! Incluso si me molesto con el no podre reaccionar así frente a él, yo no podría enojarme con él. ¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, ¿En serio es amor?_

"Vaya, vaya… Tifa tiene muchos puntos débiles, esto será pan comido". Se levanto, guardo entre sus bolsillos el pequeño cuaderno, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el lugar casi lleno. "¡Hey! Aerith ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte con el bar?".

"Claro ¡Ven aquí!" Sonriente y alegre por la extraña pero aparentemente normal Tifa, se dejo llevar por el engaño. Le acerco la bandeja de pedidos.

"¿Cloud? ¿Ya te vas?" Dijo ´Tifa´ al ver que el chico ya se alejaba hacia la puerta principal, este solo asintió y salió, como siempre un hombre de pocas palabras. Ella se encogió de hombros y continúo con el trabajo.

* * *

><p>La mujer de cabello negro permaneció charlando con la reciente chica que llegaba, aunque no se explicaba que fuera ella misma. Tifa estaba charlando con Tifa. ¿Era eso posible? No lo pensó, solo quería contarle a alguien lo que sentía, lo que le asustaba, lo que temía podría sucederle… Tan solo dejo fluir cada palabra.<p>

"Tu odias a Cloud, no lo amas… yo soy tu, y es por eso que yo lo sé". Sentencio mirándola fijamente. Parecía tan real verse a sí misma, su propio reflejo. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca?

"No, yo no lo odio, es porque lo amo que hago tanto por él. Sacrifico mucho, pero ahora solo quiero mantenerlos lejos… no quiero hacerles daño…" Se abrazo sintiendo un frio recorrerle la espalda. Lo que decía era verdad ¿No? ¿Por qué se mentiría?

"¿Estás segura? Si Cloud te amara no se preocuparía tanto ahora, más bien… solo se preocupa por ti ahora, nunca lo ha hecho antes ¿O sí? Se preocupa porque sabe que tienes Geostigma, y lo más posible es que Sephiroth te use para algo, es lo que le preocupa ¿Crees que se preocuparía por una chica a la que no le importo abandonar?" Sus palabras sonaban frías, demasiado duras, y muy crueles, pero… la verdad duele ¿No es así?

"Puede que tengas razón… pero de cualquier modo… es Sephiroth, y no me importa si me asesina yo hare todo para detenerlo, no dejare que el siga vivo". A pesar de sentir consternación por las palabras que le dijo su otra personalidad aun permanecía fiel a su convicción, y aun se mantendría en el odio, en el eterno odio a su enemigo. Apretó su ropa con fuerza, nada le haría cambiar.

"Vaya… no esperaba eso de ti, pensé que te habías vuelto débil… Pero… ¿Estás segura de que ese odio es por Sephiroth? Piénsalo, no por nada estoy aquí ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Cloud?". La tomo por el hombro, sonriendo misteriosamente. Queriendo que confiara su sentir a ella.

"Yo…" Su voz se volvió dudosa, pensando en verdad lo que ella acababa de decir, vacilante hacia su respuesta, Tifa no estaba segura de lo que quería en realidad. Una y otra vez le dio vueltas al asunto para terminar concluyendo… "Yo lo…"

* * *

><p>"¡Tifa detente él no tiene la culpa!" Aerith intento detener a la mujer pero esta solo ignoro sus gritos asustados, continúo arrastrándolo fuera del bar.<p>

"Te haré pagar…" Susurro, llevo al hombre a rastras, mientras que este reía divertido por la acción, fue lanzado con fuerza hasta apalear contra la pared, sintió el duro de la pared romperle la espalda, al principio pensó que era una broma, no lo era. Su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre varios contenedores de basura, como pudo se levanto para intentar correr, ya que vio a esa chica acercarse cada vez mas. "Vamos, vuelve a amenazarme…"

"Maldita perra ¡Estás loca!". Grito asustado, un paso más, no podía correr en ese estado, maldijo por lo bajo, las manos de la camarera atraparon su camisa, sonrió sádicamente. "¡Suéltame puta!"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te metiste con la chica equivocada…" Lo levanto sobre el aire, su mano apretada se dirigió con fuerza a su vientre, la victima escupió sangre enseguida, el punzante dolor recorrió la zona haciéndole sufrir el peor rato de su vida. "¿Sigues siendo fuerte como antes?"

Su cuerpo yacía sobre el suelo, no pudo levantarse, esperaba que le dejara. Sin embargo, la muchacha se sentó a horcajadas de él, ambas manos empuñadas golpearon su rostro una y otra vez, repetidamente… la sangre salpicaba el suelo, su rostro, ensuciaba sus manos, su ropa… dejándole varios moratones y aun no se detuvo, el sujeto ya estaba inconsciente, pero Tifa no se detuvo, aun permanecía golpeándolo. Antes del último golpe que pudo haberlo matado, llego una mano salvadora, Cloud sujeto a Tifa por la muñeca. La levanto con fuerza.

"¡Suéltame…!" Ordeno enseguida, pudo haberse liberado con facilidad e intentar matar a Cloud pero eso no es lo que quería Sephiroth, se calmo inmediatamente. Sonrió. "Lo siento, el me molesto y yo solo le respondí".

"¿¡Te has vuelto loca Tifa!?" Cloud intentando no parecer un desquiciado intento mantener la calma a raya, pero era imposible ahora. Tifa estaba a punto de asesinar a un hombre. "¡Espera allí…! ¡¿A dónde planeas ir ahora?!"

"Lejos de ti, ¿Te cuento un secreto Cloud?" Reía sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba poco a poco. Seguida por Cloud ella intento perderse entre la multitud de gente que se asomaba para ver lo que paso en el bar, tan pronto llego a ellos se transformo sin ser vista en algún hombre.

"¡Demonios…!" Grito Cloud al ver que perdió a Tifa de nuevo.

El hombre se recargo contra la pared y denoto una sonrisa satisfecha de su trabajo, ahora solo tenía que volver, mañana tal vez regresaría. Todo dependía de las ordenes que diera Sephiroth ahora, una vez que le entregara lo que encontró y le informara detalladamente todo seguro el plan se pondría en marcha. Salió de las calles para dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba su verdadero cuerpo.

* * *

><p>"Simplemente no puedo creerlo… ¿Lo amas? ¿No cambiaras de idea? ¿Cierto?" Suspiro agotada y por completo fastidiada, parecía que ella no cambiara de opinión hasta que la obligara a hacerlo. De repente se paralizo sintiendo la señal, ahora tenía que volver. "Es hora de volver, te buscan en el séptimo cielo".<p>

"Creo que… no debería preocuparlos…" Dijo indeterminada, se levanto para mirar el cielo rojo y brillante, tan rápido llegaba el atardecer y ella no se percato del tiempo pasando cada vez más rápido. Encaminada a la salida de la iglesia miro por última vez ese lugar, odiaba volver todo el tiempo al mismo sitio, ese lugar llevaba el mismo nombre que el último lugar en donde creció, el verdadero séptimo cielo ahora no era más que escombros y personas muertas debajo de ellas. Tener que haber crecido en un lugar que no pudo considerar su hogar hasta sus 20 años, terrible, no podía dormir durante las frías noches en Midgar y ahora… tampoco.

Salió tranquila, observando sus alrededores, ¿Cloud y Aerith se conocieron aquí verdad? Tal vez se sentía mal de profanar un lugar que solo les pertenece a ellos. Recorrió en silencio, todas y cada una de las viejas calles de Midgar, mirando cada sitio tenía un recuerdo para ello, y lo que más odiaba era saber que esas personas murieron por su culpa, todo ellos murieron por la culpa de Avalancha, aunque Barret se molestaría si le dijera eso, pero era verdad, era la verdad.

"Por mi culpa los padres de Denzel murieron… y no hemos sido buenos padres ¿Ellos lo perdonarían?" Su pregunta no podía ser escuchada por nadie, tan solo ella misma ahora se hacía compañía.

Era cierto, los padres de Denzel murieron por su causa, su lucha por el planeta fue muy errónea que cobro tantas vidas que ahora deseaba devolver. Sabiendo que ninguno de ellos podría porque ni siquiera tenía el poder de un Cetra. Ahora Denzel sufría por lo mismo, el quería una familia, aunque el le dijo que sus padres no parecían serlo de verdad, no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor, ella estaba siendo igual… No podía dejar de culparse, no podía dar… tampoco podía recibir, no podía hacer nada… al parecer solo lograba destruir, logro destruir tantas cosas en su vida que no entendía el motivo de todo, logro destruir a su propia familia, su relación con Cloud, y ahora… nadie sabía que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>La noche se acercaba, después de haber pasado por esa horrible experiencia Cloud aun permanecía preocupado por Tifa, parecía que nunca llegaría. Irónico. La WRO se encargo de llevar a ese sujeto a la enfermería, estaba lleno de heridas muy graves y pudieron ser mortales pero afortunadamente seguía vivo, no sabían si culpar a Tifa de esto, simplemente porque no lo creían posible.<p>

"Cloud… Yo siempre desee usar el vestido blanco… y casarme con el hombre de mis sueños, pero creo que eso no podrá suceder, no al menos en esta situación, tu y yo tendremos que esperar". Parecía mirar el suelo intentando retener las lágrimas. "Sé que no es un tema que debamos hablar ahora, pero estoy decidida a ayudar a Tifa, creo que es algo que debe estar claro desde un principio". Paso la mano sobre la barra nerviosamente como si se asegurara no hubiera una pizca de polvo.

"Tranquila, la boda se realizara pronto ¿Qué tal en una semana?"

"…" El sonido de las llaves colisionando contra el suelo llamo su atención, el tintineante metal se estrello de forma repentina. Tifa estaba paralizada en la puerta con la mirada perdida en un mundo de sueños. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta volver a la realidad no sabiendo que decir. "¿Qué?"

"Cloud… ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso sería maravilloso!" Se lanzo hacia los brazos de Cloud, atrapándolo en un tierno abrazo, sin darse cuenta…

"Aerith espera…" Sus labios fueron enganchados de inmediato por la chica de las flores, quien apresurada robo un dulce beso.

"…" Subsistiendo en la pacífica mudez, Tifa no pudo abrir tan siquiera sus labios para producir algún sonido, por débil que fuera. Jamás en su vida llego a verlos mostrando su cariño tan explícitamente y con tanta claridad… la vieja brecha se abría de nuevo, la herida que perduraba escondida en su interior se desgarro violentamente, el punzante dolor en su pecho no sabía específicamente porque era, o porque rayos lo sentía, juraba que sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto… No, ni siquiera había sido ella misma durante todo ese tiempo, tan solo dejaba que una parte en ella fuera controlada a gusto y placer de Sephiroth, el quiere que ella lo lastime pero luchaba por mantenerse a raya… tal vez no podría mas… "Felicidades…"

La chica cerró la puerta en un movimiento lento, las miradas discernieron sorprendidas. Aerith temiendo de Tifa, no obstante Cloud mantenía la vista fija en ella, vigilante de cada movimiento, su mirada parecía intentar reprenderle por lo que sucedió esa tarde en el séptimo cielo.

"Tifa ¿Por qué rayos golpeaste a ese hombre?" Se separo de Aerith inmediatamente, la furia en su voz se juntaba en su garganta, estaba preparado ¿Para gritarle?

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" Retrocedió no comprendiendo lo que había dicho, ¿Ella… golpeo a alguien? Eso… eso no podía ser, todo el tiempo estuvo en la iglesia, y no recordaba haberlo hecho. "Yo no he golpeado a nadie"

"¿No? ¿Y qué fue lo sucedió esta tarde? ¿A caso fue mi imaginación? ¡No te atrevas a mentir Tifa!"

"Pero Cloud…" Otra vez no, ese dolor en su pecho aumentaba, no lo entendía se sentía muy mal ahora que todo parecía tornarse complicado. Respiro profundamente, se apresuro a caminar lejos de Cloud, tenía que desaparecer o… solo tenía que encerrarse en su habitación. Cloud se pudo en medio antes de que ella pudiera huir. "¡Cloud! ¡Aléjate!"

"No lo hare, hasta que me digas toda la verdad… no solo es el Geostigma, hay algo mas ¿No es verdad?" La sujeto por ambos hombros, ella se tenso enseguida al sentir el tacto, lucho por mantenerse al margen de la conversación, solo tenía que responderle, solo tenía que decirle… por lo que sufría, el podría ayudarla.

"_Nadie podrá ayudarte… al final ellos serán quienes te traicionen". _Recordó, las palabras de Sephiroth estaban llenas de odio, de veneno, solo quería confundirla, nada de lo que él pudiera decirle era cierto, absolutamente nada le creería, jamás.

"C-Cloud…" elevo ambas manos temblorosas poco a poco hasta envolver las cálidas manos de de Cloud sobre sus hombros, levanto su cara demacrada y miro atentamente a los ojos azules que hervían de curiosidad, cada partícula de Cloud era agradable, pero ya no era lo mismo que antes, todo había cambiado. "No lo entiendes, por eso debo explicártelo…"

"Tifa no hay nada que explicar, entiendo la furia y el odio que sientes pero sé que no eres tú, algo te está volviendo así…"

"¡Cloud! Escúchame…" sus labios temblaban, casi pareciese que deseaba llorar. "Yo soy Tifa, la Tifa que conociste en tu infancia, pero Sephiroth…" Una vez más un fuerte latido, como si su corazón se detuviera, sintió que todo se volvía oscuridad, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía caer aquí y mucho menos ahora, debía resistir. "Cloud… solo debes alejarte de mi…no preguntes porque…aunque quisiera decirlo no podría…" _porque él me tiene controlada para eso…_

* * *

><p>"Aquí esta lo que necesitabas". Ella llegaba finalmente, lanzo el pequeño cuaderno al escritorio, mirando de reojo al de cabello de plata.<p>

"Puedes regresar". Ordeno en seguida.

"Esa chica no parece ser la indicada para todo esto, al final solo te estorbara Sephiroth, no pienso mantener prestándote de mi poder solo para esto" Sentencio creyéndose la mayor autoridad en ese lugar.

"¿Prestarme tu poder? Ese poder ya no te pertenece, solo hago tu voluntad madre, y he demostrado ser más fuerte que tu… ¿A caso no soy el elegido para esto?" Una risa sarcástica broto de sus labios, mientras que el verde de sus ojos recorría a la imagen perfecta de Tifa.

"Solo te advierto que esa chica no parece la mejor opción para este plan". Sephiroth parecía no inmutarse de su comentario, permanecía observando lo que estaba escrito en las páginas de ese diario, esa chica tenía muchos pensamientos profundos que serian su punto débil. "En fin, ella puede ser muy fácil de manipular si obtienes la clave exacta de su debilidad, su voluntad es el único obstáculo, parece que tengo una hija más poderosa que tu". Su risa burlona resonaba en todo ese lugar, transformando poco a poco su cuerpo en lo que en verdad es, se unió al resto de partes de ella.

"Eso es muy simple, su debilidad se designa como… Cloud" Finalmente, ahora por fin, su venganza se llevaría a cabo y se aseguraría de que Cloud pagara por todo, que sufra todo lo que debe, se encargar de hacerlo arrepentirse por todo, pedirá perdón, vaya que lo hará…

Mientras tanto ahora tendría que usar todo lo que pudiera a su beneficio, mientras que el mundo se vuelve en contra de Tifa, el estará allí para ¨salvarla de su dolor¨ y seguro esto funcionaria, incluso ahora podría tener el éxito asegurado. Paciencia, todo a su tiempo… se terminara.

* * *

><p>"¿A caso ya olvidas lo que has hecho?"<p>

Continuara…

_**¿Cómo ha quedado? Parece que ya se pone más picante ¿No? (No) TT n TT denle una oportunidad…. ¬ w ¬ Review! Por favor! Lucendi ;D te ha gustado? *-* Espero que si! Chicos les ha gustado? ;3 Me esforcé por terminarlo y no se si tiene alguno que otro error, pero espero que eso no importe mucho. Ya viene lo mejor miajaja w**_


	6. Chapter 6 Odio ¿O amor?

**Aquí llega el nuevo capítulo, quiero dedicar este capítulo a LucendiLux, si otro mas xD, también a: ****NanniLockhart****, Rosi, ****snailxnoisy** **y alberto2000, espero que les guste.**

Todo sucede como pretendía en un principio… pero… Tifa no es como pensaba que seria, ella es demasiado fuerte como para poder controlarla, con Cloud esto era más fácil, pero eso no sería divertido, y de cualquier manera sus amigos le dan el poder de la voluntad más fuerte cada vez, nunca vi una fuerza como esa… Sin embargo Tifa deja a Cloud por los suelos, su voluntad se vuelve más fuerte con cada golpe, ¿Es eso normal? Por lo que me he decidido a dominarla, a controlarla, no saldría de este plan…

Esta tarde todo iba perfectamente, utilice a Jenova para crear un Clon de Tifa, he conseguido lo que necesitaba, toda chica tiene un diario ¿No es verdad? Le ordene comportarse agresiva con alguien, quien quisiera, pero Cloud aún no. Él tendría su propio sufrimiento, pronto, claro que no lo he olvidado. No solo eso, también he utilizado otra copia para confundirla, una personalidad diferente a la de ella, no sabe que está pasando… y aun así se niega a odiarlo, ¿De verdad es muy fuerte?

En cuanto investigue sobre los pensamientos de esa chica, me he dado cuenta que tiene muchas razones para odiar a Cloud, y aun así no lo hace, sigue esperando por un amor que jamás le pertenecerá, entendía su búsqueda por una familia, en ese sentido teníamos algo en común, queríamos una familia que no existía, y aun así seguimos esperando por una, por supuesto, yo ya no tengo que esperar, tengo a Jenova, mi madre. No debo divagar en esto…

Me dirigí a vigilarla, y aprovechar cada situación para lastimarla, claro que no hacía falta esos dos se encargaban de ello perfectamente, por lo menos los tiene atemorizados por "Tifa" Una chica que de la nada se volvió muy agresiva… ingenuos. Desde la lejanía la observaba, podía ver tan claramente su propio sufrimiento, casi podía percibirlo cerca de mí, sus propias emociones son tan claras para mí que no la comprendo, ni comprendo porque puedo sentirlas como mías…

Todo pasa tan rápido, y ahora ella está soberbiamente dormida, realmente no sabe lo que sucederá muy pronto, y esta tan sola y confundida que ni Cloud podría rescatarla del agujero… No podrá ayudarla…Me acerque entre la oscuridad, y mire a Cloud, lo sabía perfectamente él amaba a la chica, eso estaba bien Cloud… es justo lo que quería, aun entre las sombras…

"La alejare de ti Cloud…" Susurre, no pude evitarlo tenía que infundirle tanto miedo como pudiera, hacerlo temer por la vida de la hermosa chica que quería cuidar, es un tonto si cree que volverá a vencerme. Allí estaba, buscándome con la mirada y aterrado por mí, sabiendo que jamás podrá encontrarme, no puede hacer nada. Entonces desaparezco para volver a mi lugar, todo marcha bien…

* * *

><p>Me levante, una vez más, mire las ventanas, otra vez el sol desaparecía. Como todas las mañanas se repetía la misma rutina, y seguro hoy también me iría de casa a la iglesia de Aerith, si te preguntas porque lo hago… ¿A dónde más puedo ir? Mi propio hogar se convirtió en el infierno que Sephiroth busca para mí, no tengo otro sitio, y ese lugar ha sido abandonado como yo… es perfecto para una chica que ya no tiene absolutamente nada, ni amigos, ni a mi familia, ni a mi primer y verdadero amor, ni siquiera mi vida me pertenece ya, nada me pertenece… En poco tiempo me extinguiré entre la corriente vital y volveré con mis padres.<p>

Salí como cada mañana del séptimo cielo, ahora es cuando menos sentía ganas de estar allí, Imaginalo, Cloud y Aerith aún se casaran… después de todo esto que está pasando, creeme que quería preguntarle a Cloud porque acepto, acaso ¿No le importo? ¿No le importa nada de lo que pasa en nuestro alrededor? Supongo que no, nunca le ha importado algo que tenga que ver conmigo, al menos no desde que nos reencontramos, y me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué Cloud cambio tanto? Aún recuerdo el chico dulce y tímido de 9 años, y el adolescente decidido y fuerte, al menos incluso recordándolo salvándome en el reactor… o tal vez… otra vez llegando tarde, pero seguía allí, ese chico que conocí lo quiero de vuelta.

Nada en esta vida cambia cuando tú quieras que lo haga, absolutamente nada de eso sucederá, pero yo no permaneceré aquí donde solo estorbo. Me moví de allí, dirigiéndome como siempre, a la iglesia. Necesitaba estar sola, escapar, no solo de ellos, también de mí. Y como siempre, me senté sobre el lecho de flores, frente al riachuelo, observándome mi borroso reflejo en la espada de Zack, mirando como yo misma era tan diferente a como solía verme hace años… ¿Lo recuerdas? Era una chica muy optimista y alegre, pero eso solo fue…en un pasado.

"No deberías estar aquí, ¿No se supone que mañana parten a Nibelheim?" Esa voz… no odiaba para nada su voz, pero sin duda tampoco podía soportarla, cuando lo escuche me sobresalte en un principio, inmediatamente me relaje, lo extrañaba, mi única compañía, extrañaba a Sephiroth, ¿Te parece una locura? A mí no, después de pasar tanto tiempo en la soledad incluso Sephiroth era mi mejor amigo, y el único ser en mi mente que existía, como ya imaginas Cloud desapareció de ese lugar, ya no quiero recordarlo.

"No iré, no quiero estar allí…" Fue mi respuesta y la verdad, yo no quiero volver al lugar de mi pasado solo para ver la realidad, la maldita realidad de mi vida.

"Al final aceptaras, tú no puedes negarte, es tu forma de ser lo que te hace débil" Lo sé, eso lo tengo muy en cuenta Sephy, pero a pesar de todo yo estoy decidida a no estar allí cuando todo ocurra, no lo hare. "¿Te da miedo?"

"¿Miedo?" Esa es una pregunta muy extraña incluso para ti, yo no tengo miedo, seguro te has vuelto más loco de lo que eras antes.

"…" ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa tuya? No lo entiendo, pero cada vez que veo una sonrisa en tu rostro yo siento la necesidad de sonreír contigo, me siento como una estúpida chica cuando pienso en esto ¿Esta mal? ¿Querer sonreír contigo? Pero también sé que con cada una de esas sonrisas, algo malo hay detrás de ella. Inconscientemente te sigo, también lo hice, sonreí… Tú me miras divertido, como si te gustara mi sonrisa, como si desearas que todos los días hiciéramos esto juntos, y no sé porque pero me sonroje cuando sentí tu mirada… Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loca. Idiota no sabes cuánto te odio pero aquí estoy. "Tienes miedo de desmoronarte frente a todos, solo es un berrinche, porque no tienes al chico que quieres".

"¿D-De que hablas?" ¡Eres un completo loco! Yo lo amo, y en serio lo hago, el amor que siento por el me hace realizar cada estupidez que ni yo lo creo, por él es que sacrifico tanto y no dudaría jamás en dar mi vida por él. ¡Por supuesto que no es un berrinche! Mi enojo aumenta por ti cuando veo que te carcajeas satíricamente, ¿Te burlas de mí? En seguida intento calmarme, no quiero que veas ningún sentimiento mío, yo compartiré nada contigo. Aunque sé que tu puedes verlos con claridad. ¿Cierto?

"Si amas a Cloud serás capaz de soportar verlo alejarse de ti, lo has hecho muchas veces en el pasado ¿Por qué es diferente esta vez?" Giro la mirada, para perderme en el brillo de esa espada… Quiero darte una respuesta, pero no la encuentro. Diré que eres muy inteligente para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, sabes que no tengo una respuesta para eso, como también sabes que no estoy pensando en ninguna, porque los sentimientos no siempre tienen una razón. "¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Dime que sientes…"

"¿Qué… siento? Ahora mismo solo puedo odiarte". Una vez más, vuelves a sonreír. Creeme que estoy pensando en que decirte, soy todo un lio pero aun así eres paciente y esperas mi respuesta, te la daré no te preocupes, ¿Por qué? No sé, confió en que quieres lastimarme, pero no eres peor que Cloud. ¿Eso es extraño? Yo diría que sí, pero también muy irónico. "Cuando él se iba era diferente, porque Aerith no estaba viva, solo era un sueño de Cloud, pero es diferente ahora… porque el decidió que quiere su vida junto a Aerith y se alejara de una forma diferente, y yo estaré allí todos los días para ver como su amor es hermoso, todo lo que yo quise alguna vez, estaré allí para ver como caminan juntos por el pasillo que yo escogí para él, aceptando que solo es para él, y a la mujer que ama". Me calleé, en ese momento cuando te dije eso, yo quería llorar, lo quería hacer en verdad. No dije nada mas, tenía miedo de ti. Además, no había mas que agregar, creo que lo has entendido perfectamente.

"Ya veo… ¿Quieres darle a Cloud el gusto de saber que te duele?" Permanecí en silencio, al principio no supe que quisiste decir, porque eso no puede ser cierto. ¿A qué te refieres? Fue lo que me pregunte en un principio, no sabía cómo entenderlo o tal vez no quería hacerlo. "Puede que no quieras creerlo, pero Cloud está haciendo todo esto solo para lastimarte, ya te ha demostrado lo mucho que te odia y sabes que el solo existe para hacerte sufrir, es lo que parece…"

"Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad" ¿A caso me miento diciéndote esto? No lo creo, comprendo que Cloud sienta el deseo de vengarse, de hacerme sentir muy mal, y lo entiendo todo perfectamente, fue mi culpa que todo ocurriera, todo empezó por mi culpa, y sus problemas también fueron mi culpa, todo lo es… Tal vez algo habría cambiado si yo en un principio te hubiera dicho la verdad, y no dejar que tu mar de mentiras te tragara. Pero te veías tan seguro de ti que al final pensé que yo era quien estaba mintiendo, y no fue Zack sino tú. Después del incidente mis propios recuerdos quedaron afectados ninguno podría saber la verdad… Sin embargo, ¿Realmente le afecto tanto? ¿Me odia por eso?

"Miéntete todo lo que quieras, no tengo intención de ayudarte". …Yo… no sé qué decir a eso, y… no miento, ni siquiera lo intento, ¿En serio lo hago? No, te conozco, se que tu… fuiste quien le mintió a Cloud, solo para que te entregara la materia negra. Aunque… fue una mentira con demasiada realidad en ella, le dijiste la verdad que yo por tanto tiempo llevaba escondiendo, sin embargo le dijiste cosas que no eran ciertas… ¿Debería creerte?

"…" En ese momento escuche mi teléfono sonar, sinceramente no deseaba contestar, ya sabía quién era. Suspire, conteste. Escuche la voz de Aerith, como temía, preguntándome donde estaba, y si volvería, deseaba responder que no, nunca más, sabemos que eso no pasaría realmente. "Lo siento Aerith, me distraje, ya sabes… necesitaba un tiempo sola y pensar, en seguida iré. Espérenme". ¿A que vino eso?

"Suerte con eso". Desapareciste tan pronto como llegaste, mire al vacio con tristeza, me volvi a sentir abandonada, pero no debería sentir eso contigo, se supone que eres el malo de todo la historia de mi vida, debería odiarte, y sin embargo no puedo hacerlo. Es cruel.

"Estoy en camino, no se preocupen por mi". Siempre… todo el tiempo uso un tono demasiado encantador, y ustedes siempre piensan que todo va bien, ¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de que los necesito? Tal vez… ¡Olvidemos eso! Tenía que volver, me levante sin ganas pero lo hice, respire hondo, no estaba nada segura de lo que pasaría, algo me decía que no había nada bueno en Nibelheim, presentía algo malo allí. Debo estar enloqueciendo más aun.

* * *

><p>"Ya está…" Miro a Cloud y sonrió enseguida. No obstante su semblante cambio muy drásticamente, bajo la mirada. "¿Cloud? ¿Estás seguro de esto?"<p>

"Por supuesto que lo estoy". Parecía muy confiado y decidido, demasiado convincente como para refutarle que se ha vuelto loco. La verdadera razón residía en realidad en su inseguridad y el miedo, jamás en su vida sintió tanto miedo de Sephiroth, ¿Por qué ahora? Miedo a perder a su única familia ¿Tal vez? Miedo a perder…. ¿Al amor de su vida? Simplemente miedo a perder algo mas por culpa de Sephiroth, era de lo que quería convencerse. Sin embargo, ese mismo miedo que lo acuchillaba cada noche y acechaba cada mañana era la sensación de la muerte cerca, ¿Tenía miedo de morir y perder esta batalla?

"De acuerdo…" Insegura, pero feliz de su decisión volvió a las ultimas tareas del bar, tenía que dejarlo tal como Tifa haría, mirando hacia la puerta recordó a ese sujeto, fue extraño y el temor de ella aumento, si lo planteaba había intentado evitar acercarse, pero luego la excusa de sentirse muy estresada la convenció. "Cloud… ¿Qué sucede con Tifa? Pensé que solo era el Geostigma…pero…"

"No lo sé…" Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios presentimientos que se olvido de su mundo alrededor.

"…" No supo que mas decir, prefirió continuar y mantener esta conversación en silencio prefiriendo no incomodarlo con preguntas así. ¿Cómo era posible que llegara tan pronto? Nada se había preparado lo suficiente, pero eso era de menos, Aerith estaba feliz de estar al lado del hombre que ama.

* * *

><p>Tifa terminaba de empacar algunas cosas, sin darse cuenta de que algo faltaba, oh es verdad, su diario… no escribía ya en el, era una pérdida de tiempo… mejor dejarlo así, observo a su alrededor, las ventanas cerradas, y una oscura noche. Mirando las fotografías que más le gustaban, estaba muy insegura de esto. ¿Ir a Nibelheim? No lo odiaba, al contrario era el lugar que más amaba pero también el peor lugar al que prefería nunca regresar. Tuvo que disculparse con su padre, ya no podría llevarle flores todos los meses, tal vez podría aprovechar ahora, e intentar contarle lo que está pasando, aunque no sabe si podrá escucharla.<p>

"¿Un berrinche eh?" Se pregunto a sí misma, reflexionando cada palabra y su significado, no podría creerle al menos no ahora.

Ella a diferencia de Cloud no sentía miedo, estaba segura aun de que el podría vencer a Sephiroth, siempre lo ha hecho, esta vez no será diferente. Pero aun así tenía un presentimiento distinto al de Cloud, tal vez tenga que ver en que ambos tienen muchos recuerdos en Nibelheim, tan dolorosos como los mejores de su vida, no importaba al final solo eran recuerdos, todo lo era. Había algo mas, no era un presentimiento común, ella sentía que Sephiroth estaba allí, en Nibelheim, esperando por algo, ¿Por ella? Lo dudaba, de algo podía estar segura, no era nada bueno. Suspirando y poniendo sus pensamientos en su lugar prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, todo en su momento llegara. Debía dormir…

* * *

><p><em>Un atardecer, el flameante sol irradiaba sangre sobre el cielo, mientras que un azul calmante se fundaba en la lejanía. Tifa permaneció dándole la espalda, ambos estaban al borde de una gran montaña, parecía ser el monte Nivel, pero no lo era… esa vez en que ambos permanecieron solos bajo el highwind cercanos al cráter del norte…<em>

"_Ya no necesito de ti Cloud, he tenido suficiente… lo único que quiero es estar muy lejos, tan lejos de ustedes… y no recordarlos… A ninguno de ustedes". Cada fría palabra caían sobre el con tanto peso que cerró los ojos intentando despertar de este cruel sueño, el recordaba otras palabras, muy diferentes a las que ella pronunciaba con crueldad._

"_Tifa… ¿De qué hablas? Tu… Yo escuche tu voz llamándome en la corriente vital… no…" Confundido por la verdaderas palabras de esa tarde, no supo que decir solo pudo mirar su cabello negro ser ondeado por el viento…_

"_No quiero saber nada de ti, puedes llevarte tu maldita promesa contigo no la necesito más, todo lo que quiero ya lo tengo… No quiero que me protejas, porque tú no puedes…" Susurraba dolorosamente. Giro sobre si hasta mirar a Cloud, y poder perderse una última vez en sus ojos azules… sus labios se curvearon formando una sonrisa, el rojo del atardecer se confundía con sus ojos granates, la luz del sol iluminaba su cuerpo y poco el sol se iba ocultando entre el resto de montañas, la oscuridad se apodera de la luz, la noche se tragaba al precioso día… _

"_Claro que puedo… ¡Yo te protegeré! No importa lo que interfiera entre nosotros yo lo hare, aun sin Sephiroth tenemos problemas pero sé que podemos luchar juntos, y puedo salvarte de ellos…" Se mantuvo quieto, se mantuvo en la esperanza… pero simplemente sin Tifa allí… sin ella estando allí para hacerle saber que su esperanza permanecía viva…_

"_Ya no te amo Cloud, no necesito nada de ti… ya no quiero que me protejas porque…yo…Te odio… ¿Lo sabías?" La chica cerró los ojos sintiendo el poco calor que quedaba del atardecer y preparándose para disfrutar de la noche…_

"_¿Por qué Tifa? ¡Te lo he prometido! Intentare amarte, sé que tú me amas y es por eso que lo hare por ti… nuestro amor nos salvara de la oscuridad ¿No es así?" Cloud se dejó declinar hacia la histeria, estaba muy asustado y no sabía por qué._

"_No Cloud… ya no…"_

_El último susurro de sus labios, abrió los ojos para mirarlo una última vez. Su sonrisa se amplió poco a poco, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta sentir el borde del precipicio, el borde de la vida y principio de un camino hacia la muerte, dejo caer su cuerpo en el vacío. Sintió el golpe del viento en su espalda, su cabello chocar contra el mismo, y un perfecto miedo ausente, confiaba en que no iba a morir… Parpadeo con lentitud disfrutando de la caída mortal._

"_¡…!" Cloud en su vano intento de correr para rescatarla fue en vano, pudo ver como ella misma se dejaba caer en las fauces del odio y la oscuridad…_

_De un momento a otro alguien atrapo su cuerpo, sintió el poder que recorría aquel cuerpo, y la misma oscuridad que le rodeaba, estaba por llegar el anochecer. Se abrazó a él con ternura. Cloud miro aterrado… Sephiroth atrapo en su descenso a esa chica que amaba, se extendía su ala de oscuridad, el ángel de un ala, mirándose mutuamente con desprecio._

"_¿Puedes hacer algo para protegerla?". Una impertinente risa mordaz. El hombre se alejó entre el anochecer y la lejanía, y nada pudo hacer para detenerlos…_

_Continuara…._

**Practicando la narración en primera persona, lo se soy muy poco profesional pero me divertí xD. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, quedo un poquito cortito pero espero que aun así puedan disfrutarlo ;3 Gracias por leer, Díganme que tal quedo. Si hay algún error que se escapo por allí, discúlpenme. **

**Review!**


End file.
